Bratfest at Tiffanys
by SmexiiGurl
Summary: This is the story that will be coming out soon. Its after Sealed with a diss. This is what I think will happen so please enjoy! CHAPTER 20 UP! IS IT TOO FAST FOR A BOY FAST? P.S. Please stop copying my ideas. Because I know mine is still better.
1. Locker Friend or Foe? Chapter 1

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE AUDITORIUM**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**8:58 a.m.**

Massie sat there looking helplessly at Derrington.

He won't even look at me hes all happy. Hes acting like nothings wrong. Well there is something wrong, hes such a jerk. Massie thought to herself.

"Well... Cam wasn't cheating on me and the girl who loved him has her heart broken because he chose me..." Claires voice trailed off.

"Awe, I'm so happy for you." Dylan said while patting Claire on her back.

"Nobodys even looking at us? What do we do?" Alicia looked at Massie. The others followed.

"Well, I say we fight. These are Ninas but guy versions and there are many of them. We will fight until we can't fight anymore!!!" Massie said confidently.

"Yeahh!" Claire shouted.

"Wooo Go Mass!" Kristen yelled.

"Who am I kidding it'll never work. Ladies I think some how we have to become friends with them because if the LBRs knew that we were dispised by the Briarwood boys we would so be un-GLUs think about it." Massie said as she glared at Derrington.

Me imature? yeah right. You're the one who wiggles your butt when you're happy if thats not imature then I guess I am imature. Massie said as she tried to burn her lazer eyes through Derringtons heart.

"And to think I liked him!" Massie said to her friends.

"I miss Cam..." Claire said as she tried her un-tied shoe laces.

"I miss my fanclub..." Dylan whined.

"I miss all the stupid LBRs enving us. Now were just... just... like them." Alicia said in a discusted voice.

"I miss nothing. Come on girls let get our act together." Massie said loudly.

The cheering started to die down as Principal Burns turned towards the boys to talk.

"We are running out of lockers since 2 new students will be joining us later on today. We will be paring you up with one of Brairwood boys so if I call your name please rise to get your partner to show him your locker." Principal Burns said.

"What? No!!!! I need all the room!" Massie whined.

"If there is any problems and you want to switch partners then you will have to visit me in my office with your current locker partner. Here I go,

Layne with Griffin, Olivia with Josh, Massie with Cam, Claire with Derrick, Alicia with Chris, Kristen with Kemp." Principal Burns said and he patiently waited for the girls to get up and find their new locker partner.

Layne was already gone. Olivia was jotting down the halls with happiness. And then there was Massie. She was still friends with Cam. Wasn't she?

She got up and walked towards a star soccer player and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"What do you want?" Cam said with a fierce tone to his voice.

"What? Were not friends?" Massie said while walking side by side with Cam leading him to her locker.

"I never said we were did I?" Cam said then rolled his green and blue eyes.

"No need to be mean. What did I ever do to you?" Massie said then she stopped and saw Claire trying to catch up with Massie. Derrington was following.

Claire and Massie had their lockers beside eachother.

"So wheres his locker?" Derrington said nicly to Claire.

"Oh its beside Massies. Right here." Claire pointed.

"Cool, the Principal told us we'll have the same classes as our locker partners. To make it easy." Derrington said while ignoring Massie that was behind him.

Cam was shocked. I thoguht he was going to be mean to Clire? And I was supposed to be mean to Massie...? Cam thoguht. Darn.

* * *

**I'll make more chapters but please REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge is Sweet

**OCTAVIAN**** COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**LOCKERS**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**9:02 a.m.**

"So Massie where this Locker of yours?" Cam said sweetly.

Massie turned around stunned.

"Hold up, I thought we weren't friends? First you're mean to me, and now you're sweet to me? This is so messed." Massie pouted her lips.

"Yeah well I was Pmsing." Cam laughed.

"Oh really ha-ha then so you need a tampon? possibly some pads?" Massie giggled.

Derrington looked at Massie and his eyes began to water. Claire looked at Cam and wondered if he and Massie were flirting?

Claire glared. Cam stared. Derrington ignored and Massie smirked.

"Derrington, are you crying?" Claire said as she opened her Gucci purse and she took out a tissue.

"No. I um, I got something in my eye. "Derrington covered up with an excuse.

"Yeah, I heard that one before." Massie murmured.

Massie looked around. All the girls were looking at the boys. This sucks. Massie thought

"So Claire would you mind showing me your locker and unlocking it so I can put my things in it. Its real heavy." Derrington said as he struggled to carry his backpack.

"Oh right." Claire said and she opened her locker and covered her face with embarrassment.

Derrington shoved his things into Claire's locker and shut it.

Massie unlocked her locker and said

" Cam, you better not have many things because I need room for my things." Massie said as she peaked into Cams backpack.

"Don't worry I don't have many things." Cam said as he put his things into Massie's locker neatly. Derrington stole a peak of Massie's locker and saw a picture of her and him hugging at one of his soccer games.He began to get his act together. This is war. Derrington thought to himself. Massie saw a journal or a diary or whatevs. It was labeled Nikki and Cams.

Massie saw Cam put it into her locker and she smiled. She had all access to it.

"So let's go...?" Derrington said as he turned around.

"Coming." Cam called out and walked with Derrington down the halls of the Octavian Country Day School halls. All eyes were on them.

They were the new Alphas of Octavian Country Day School.

The boys walked towards two new girls and smiled.

Massie and Claire watched and glared.

"Hey ladies." Cam said confidently. They talked loud enough for Massie and Claire to hear them.

"Hey." they both said. One was wearing all Ralph Lauren the other girl was wearing Dior with Jimmy choos.

"We just wanted to come over here to warn you guys." Derrington laughed.

"Warn us about what?" The girl in Dior said.

"Well you guys are hot you might just cause a fire." Derrington said and he added a wink.

"Haha thanks." The girl in Ralph Lauren said.

"Well what brings you two boys here?" the girl in Dior asked.

"We wanted to ask you two something." Cam started.

"Do you two ladies want to hang out with us at lunch time. We have some guy friends and maybe we can watch a movie later on today?" Derrington said then smiled.

Massie took out her cell phone.

**MASSIE:** EhMahGawd me and Claire see the new girls and they're flirting with Derrington and Cam.

**ALICIA**: No way! What LBRs.

**KRISTEN: **Where? I C U I'm coming.

**DYLAN:** Me too.

**MASSIE: **They're not LBRs... they're GLUs.

**ALICIA:** No way! I'm coming.

"We'd love to. Wouldn't we Tiff?" the girl in Ralph Lauren said.

"Of course." The girl in Dior giggled.

"So what are your names?" Cam said.

"I'm Tiffany but call me Tiff and this is my gorgeous friend Kelsi. How bout you?" Tiff said.

"I'm Derrington and this is Cam." Derrington said.

"Were soccer players." Cam added.

"Cool, I never dated a soccer player before." Kelsi giggled.

"Isn't this an all girls school?" Tiff asked them.

"Yeah it is but our school, Briarwood school for boys had one of its pipes busted." Cam responded.

"Well we'll see you two at lunch." Derrington said coolly.

Derrington and Cam walked away with their heads held up high smirking.

The two girls, Kelsi and Tiff were whispering to each other and giggling.

Massie turned towards Claire and said

"They are so going down. Those boys think they can just forget about us and move on? Impossible. I will not tollerate. That Derrington is so off my top 8!"

"EhMAhGawd I have to read that journal. And Cams Sweet voice is so freakin fake! what a low life." Claire smirked.

"The're losers. Were the Pretty Committee we shouldn't be moping around because some stupid guy broke our "Hearts" its pay back." Massie said as she turned around to find

Alicia, Dylan and Kristen running down the halls.

"So what'd we miss?" Alicia said.

* * *

**I'll make more chapters but please REVEIW!**

**PLEASE and I'll write more! **


	3. Chapter 3 The battle of the Jealous

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE CAFE  
**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**12:04 p.m.**

"Hey." Cam said as Tiff and Kelsi came to sit beside them and their friends.

"Hey..." Kelsi and Tiffany responded.

"This is Griffin, Kemp, Chris and Josh. Guys meet Tiff and Kelsi." Derrington said.

The boys new table was fairly close to the Pretty Committees.

"Hey." Most of the guys said.

Massie turned away from the new Alphas table and rolled her eyes.

"How could this happen? We need to get back on top. Right now we are so below the Brairwood boys on the schools social ladder." Massie said as she took a sip from hre virgin pina colada.

"I have a plan, but its going to be hard." Kristen said as she glared at the boys table.

"We are so over. No ones even trying to ease drop. this is so unfair." Dylan whined,

"We need a good plan." Claire said as she took out some candy that CAM didn't give her she bought it herself. But maybe if she gave it to Cam he'd give it to Nikki and it'd be a re-gifted gift. Claire said as she bit hard into her bought gummy worms.

"Whats your plan?" Massie said. The girls went into huddle formation.

"I say we get back togther with them. They'll always like us." Kristen said then looked at Massie for approval.

"Get back together with them? Yeah I'll be like Hey Derrick I missed you so much! Romeo Romeo where for out thou Romeo." Massie said sarcasticly.

"Well we'll have our Alpha pride back..." Kristen tried to defend her idea.

"Or we can find other guys and transform them into HARTS but not more popular then us." Alicia said. They all looked at Massie.

"Good plan.I think That'll do just fin-uh." Massie looked at Derringtons table agian and saw the two girls drinking virgin drinks and sharing ice cream with them.

"I have an idea." Claire smiled.

"Go on..." Massie looked at Claire.

"We become good friends with these new girls and drag them away from the guys. it'll work like magic!" Claire laughed.

"Awesome idea! Girls who think that plan is the best raise your hand." Massie announced.

All the pretty Committee members raised thier hands.

"Then its settled. We have two new Pretty Committee members." Massie smirked.

"But what if this doesn't work?" Dylan said with concern.

"We kill them." Kristen smiled.

"I'm serious guys, what if its a total disastor and they don't want us as friends." Kristen said

"We'll treat them like queens but we'll make them follow us. And only us." Massie smiled.

"Kay." Kristen smiled.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**GYM CLASS  
**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**2:01 p.m.**

Massie walked over to the two new girls with Alicia and Claire by her side.

"Hello, I'm Massie Block. And this is Claire and Alicia." Massie said.

"Hey I'm Tiffany my friend here is Kelsi." Tiffany smiled.

"I see. So you're wearing designer clothes and you actually have a taste in fashion. Want to hang out with my group?" Massie looked into Tiffanys eyes.

"Well we can't because we're going to the movies with some of our other friends." Tiffany said then she looked at Kelsi.

"Sorry." Keslsi said.

"Well thats too bad because we have front row tickets to see Gwen Stafani and Akon. And backstage passes. My familys close friends with Gwen." Massie said then she saw the reaction in their eyes.

"Well I guess we can make it..." Tiffany giggled. I'm going to see Gwen Stafani!!!! Tiffany giggled inside her head.

"Yeah, I mean screw those boys we'd rather hang out with people more like us." Kelsi laughed.

"Awesome. Add my phone number." Alicia said.

"Mine too." Claire added.

"And mine." Massie smirked.

* * *

**I'll make more chapters but please REVEIW!**

**PLEASE and I'll write more! **


	4. Chapter 4  HART HUNTING!

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE GYM**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**3:17 p.m.**

"Hello?" Issac answered.

"Hello Issac, its Massie will you please pick us up at 4:30. No questions asked. thanks." Massie said then hung up before Issac could answer.

**TIFF:** So the concerts tonight?

**MASSIE:** Yeah wear somthing cute and classy. Tell Kelsi.

**TIFF: **Kay.

"Ohkay ladies feast your eyes on the boys of Octavian Country Day school. Pick carfully and make shure hes a possible HART. Because ladies, were going HART huntting!" Massie said while a practise game was going on in the Gym.

Spectators were allowed to watch on the benches.

"Yay! Boy hunting." Kristen covered her mouth.

"I mean Yay! HART HUNTING." Kristen giggled.

Some of the boys that were playing were watching the Pretty Committee others were trying to easedrop.

"But, I can't go HART hunting because I already have a HART." Alicia whined.

"Then too bad soo sad." Dylan giggled and stuck her tongue out at Alicia.

Alicia growled playfully and laughed.

Guys on the bench stared at them.

Derrington was trying to concentrate on the game but he looks at Massie and her firends once and a while.

'BAM' Massie turned towards Derrington and her jaw dropped. The ball hit him smack right on his nose.

The coach came running over.

"Derrick, are you okay? Will you be able to play our big game tommorow?" The coach said

Massie felt a burn inside.

"I don't know." Derrington said helplessy.

Cam looked at Derrington and ran over to him.

"Yo D-rex that ball hit cha hard. You ok?" Cam said examining Derringtons bruse on his nose.

"Ouch." Chris said as he headed for the bench for a drink of water.

Derrington looked at Massie and closed his eyes then reopened them. He watched her everymove.

"Son, are you okay?" Shouted the coach.

"Yeah. But my hearts not." Derington murmured. Then nodded.

"Eh..." Massie started.

"Mah..." Alicia countinued.

"Gawd." Claire finished.

"Perf timing! Just Perf." Massie smirked.

"Massie your ex-crush is dead out there." Dylan said.

"So?" Massie said as she got up and walked towards some Brairwood boys.

"Wow... Shes so cool about it." Dylan said to Kristen.

"Well, duh Its Massie." Kristen laughed.

"Hey Block." a HART said.

"Hey. Whats your names?" Massie said to the four boys.

"I'm Greg, this is John, Kevin and Taylor." Greg said.

"Awesome well I'm guessing you know me." Massie said. They nodded. Who didn't know Massie Block?"I'm Kristen this is Dylan, Alicia and Claire." Kristen said confidently.

"Cool, we should hang out sometime eh?" Taylor winked then he ran his fingers through his brown perfect hair.

"We totally should." Alicia said.

"Cool. So can we have your numbers?" John asked.

"You girls are so classy. Its about time us guys find some hot classy girls." Kevin said and looked striaght into Massie's amber brown eyes.

Massie smiled.

"Duhh." Dylan giggled.

The girls gave them their numbers and the boys did the same.

"Catch ya later like maybe tommorow at lunch?" Greg said as he and his friends started walking towards Derrington.

"Bye!" Kevin said.

"Bye girls!!!!" Taylor said alittle bit too loudly.

"See ya." Massie called out.

"Arg, too bad I'm taken." Alicia said in dissapointment.

Derrington looked at Massie and her friends. Tears came flowing into his eyes.

Shes right I am imature. Derrington thought. She'll never take me back. "If I could go back time. If I could find a way." Derrington murmured.

"EhMahGawd those guys were totally H-A-R-T!!!" Kristen sang.

"EHMAhGawd I call dibs on John!!!!" Claire said trying to forget about Cam.

"I call GREG!" Kristen laughed and stuck her cute tongue out.

"And I get Taylor!" Dylan laughed.

"Kevins mine." Massie smirked.

"MmmHmm. They are thay are. And remember ladies this is only the begining." Massie said as she walked confidently out of the Octavian Country Day Schools doors and towards Issacs range rover.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	5. Chapter 5 A twisted night

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**5:08 p.m.**

**KELSI:** What time is the concert at again? BTW Tiff is here.

**MASSIE:** Its at 7:30 but I'll pick you guys up at 7:00 so we can meet Akon and Gwen before they perform.

**KELSI:** Kay sweetness. See ya Mass.

**MASSIE:** Ha-ha Byes.

"She is so going to bow down to us." Massie smirked.

"She already is." Alicia winked.

"So what shall we wear?" Massie looked into her walk-in closet.

"Well I can't pick." Alicia whined and looked into Massie's extra room.

Massie's extra room included a space for each of the girls. All their party clothes. They always planned what they were going to wear at Massie's.

"I think you should wear the cute white summer dress with the cute over lapping ruffles. Its so classy. And so Ralph Lauren of course." Claire giggled.

"I agree." Kristen looked into her clothes.

"Kristen you should wear the blue elegant halter dress from Coach. Its cute and hot!" Claire smiled.

"Wow Kuh-laire when did you become such a fashionista? Did it happen over night?" Dylan giggled.

Massie rolled her eyes. I give the advice. Massie thought.

Why does she suddenly get all the attention? Alicia thought. She scrunched her nose.

"I'll wear my black BCBG mini skirt and a hot pink tube?" Dylan asked Massie.

"Hmmm that'd look cute if you add a black scarf like hair band. You'll look like a Chanel model!" Massie winked.

"EhMahGawd you are so right! But I don't have a black hair band type scarf." Dylan pouted. Dylan was looking cuter and cuter as the day went on. She was getting skinnier and skinnier she looks like Lindsey but minus the drugs and booze!

Massie opened her scarf drawer and pulled out a black Chanel scarf and through it at Dylan.

"Catch." Massie said quickly.

Dylan caught it with no hesitation.

"Thanks Mass, I'm going to go change." Dylan walked towards the changing rooms Massie had put in to her extra room.

"Moi too!" Alicia grabbed her clothes and walked towards the changing rooms.

Kristen followed.

"Moi trois." Kristen waved to Massie.

"Well what should I wear." Massie looked at her clothes.

She picked a black cute mini dress and a white Bebe tank under. She brought out some cute black Chanel leggings

"How bout these?" Massie asked Claire.

"Cute, but add a black hair band and it'll look so classy!" Claire smiled and took out a brown Ralph Lauren skirt and a white Guess tank top that had I LOVE GUESS? across the chest. The Guess top was bought my Massie and given to Claire. the Ralph Lauren skirt was from Alicia.

"Well lets go to change." Massie smiled.

The 3 girls came out of the change room and Massie and Claire went in.

They all looked so cute and classy.

Massie came out looking classy cute and Claire came out looking stunning.

"We look HOT!" Claire yelled.

"Yes we do!" Alicia laughed.

"Hotties alert!" Kristen screamed.

"I say we're all 10.0!!!" Massie giggled.

"Yup!" Alicia winked.

"Perf." Massie said. Massie's computer made a beep.

"Massie you got mail?" Claire stared at her computer.

"Coming." Massie said as she walked towards her computer.

The whole Pretty Committee changed their user names in IMing.

The IMing program they used was new everyone used it. It was new it was called AyeEmm.

**SoccerGoalie13 says:** Hey Massie what's up?

"Its Derrington." Kristen sang.

"No way. He has some nerve." Massie sat down on her computer chair and stared at the IM.

"Play it cool." Massie murmured to her self.

**MASSIEBABI says:** Hey, I'm just getting ready to go to the Akon and Gwen concert with Tiff and Kelsi.

Massie smiled. Derrington would soon hate them because Tiff and Kelsi left their plans to go and hang out with Massie.

At Derringtons house:

"Yo Cam, those two girls ditched us for Massie and Claire." Derrington said to Cam.

"No way. Screw them our movie is starting soon. Be right back I got to visit the oval office." Cam laughed.

"Ight." Derrington said.

Back at Massie's Bedroom.

**SoccerGoalie13: **Cool. I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the full on truth okay?

**MASSIEBABI says: **Shoot.

**SoccerGoalie13:** Okay well... first of all...

**MASSIEBABI:** Go on? Tick Tock I got to go soon ya know. Gwen and Akon arn't going to wait forever.

**SoccerGoalie13:** Oh yeah, sorry well...

"MASSIE! EhMahGawd what about our Boy fast!" Dylan cried.

"I totally forgot. Well how could a girl go a life with her favorite accessories? Boys.

"You're so right! Massie!!! Boys are acessories! And we can't live with out them!" Claire giggled.

"Ha-ha so much for our boy fast!" Kristen laughed.

"Well Massie, you told me I couldn't be with josh because of the boy fast! Now you chnage you're mind? So unfair!" Alicia whined.

"Life is unfair." Massie giggled. Massie was still waiting for Derrintons responce.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	6. Done, Done and Done

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM  
**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**5:57 a.m.**

"EhMahGawd whats this? Goshlings Derrington is trying to get back with you eh? That was fast!" Dylan giggled as she read the IMings.

"Really? EhMAhGawd!" Claire came jogging down to take a peek of what was happening.

The others came jogging down too.

"EhMahGawd!!! What if Kevin wants you. Then Derrington wants you. Then they like have a fight or something! That would so be the highlight of the rest of our school year! EhMahGawd!!! We'd be on top of the boys!" Alicia joyfully said.

"You are so right! Massie would you take him back?" Kristen asked Massie. She waited unpatiently for the answer.

"I..." Massie just sat their stumped. "Would you?" Kristen asked again.

"Yeah, would you?" Claire asked.

"I... I... I don't know." Massie responed.

**SoccerGoalie13:** I miss you.

"Awwwwwe!" The girls said.

"What are you going to say?" Alicia whined for the answer.

"This." Massie said.

**MASSIEBABI: **Me too.

**SoccerGoalie13: **You just made my day :) I was thinking...

"EhMAhGawd hes going to get back with you I know it!" Dylan giggled.

**MASSIEBABI:** Go on...

"This is way better then a movie." Kristen said as she stole some of Claires popcorn.

**  
**

**SoccerGoalie13:** We could get back together?

"EhMahGawd!!!!!!!! SWEET!!!!!!!!! MAYYSEEE WHAT CHA GUNNA DOOOO WHEN HE COMES FOR YOU!!!" Alicia sang.

The girls giggled.

"Shush." Massie waved at Alicia to make her calm down.

**MASSIEBABI:** Not yet. You need to say something to me.

**SoccerGoalie13:** I love you. :) :) :)

**MASSIEBABI:** Nope.

**SoccerGoalie13: **Thank you.

**MASSIEBABI:** I'll give you a hint. IMATURE.

"EhMAhGawd!!!!!! We are so in!" Alicia laughed.

** SoccerGoalie13: **Sorry, I thought you were imature. You're not the one thats imature I am. I took you for granted. I love you Massie Block.

"AWWWWE!!!" Its like the note book!" Kristen said with her big eyes wide open.

**MASSIEBABI:** I'll think about it :) I got to go now. TTLY.

**SoccerGoalie13: **K, bye beautiful.

**MASSIEBABI signed off at 6: 12 p.m.**

**S/he is now offline.**

"EhMahGawd Massie!! Why'd you make him wait for your answer?" Kristen asked in confusion.

"She is played hard to get." Alicia said.

"Yup." Massie answered back.

"I'm starving lets go eat!" Claire whined.

"Ohkay, where?" Massie asked.

"A&W!!!" Dylan voted.

"I agree!" Kristen put her hand up.

"Ew! A&W!" Massie and Alicia said they stuck their tongues out.

"The salad bar?" Claire asked.

"EhMAhGawd Kuh-laire, thanks! The Salad bar it is kay people?" Massie announced.

"Kay!" Kristen and Alicia answered.

"Fine." Dylan answered.

"Then lets get a move on girls." Massie quickly turned off the computer and walked out of the door. the girls followed.

They sat in Massie's dining room. Thats right she had her own dining room.

"Miss. Block what would you and you're guest like?" Massie's personal server Benjerman from England asked.

"The full salad bar puh-lease." Massie ordered. A second later they were around many veggies and lettace and fruits. Everywhere they looked. It was salad heaven.

"Dig in girls." Massie giggled.

"Mmmm." Dylan was pigging down on the salad.

"Woahh, Dyl, slow down their you might get some salad dressing on you're outfit! Even worse you might gain back what you lost." Massie warned.

"Oh right." Dylan slowed down a little.

"Tonight we feast!" Alicia giggled.

"FEAST on low fat salad!" Claire giggled as she shoved a piece of lettace with a cheery tomato down her throat.

"Any drinks Miss. Block?" Benjerman asked.

"Yes, five virgin Pina Coladas with the orange slices. Puh-lease." Massie asked then got back to her salad.

"Yes ma'am." Benjerman rushed towards the kitchen and made five Pina Coladas in a snap.

"Here you go Miss Block." Benjerman quickly sat the glasses of Pina Colada infront of every girl.

The Pina Coladas had an orange at the rim of the margarita glasses.

"These are the best Pina Coladas I tasted my whole life!" Claire said while she sip her drink.

"I say we toast!" Dylan smiled.

"Toast to what?" Kristen asked as she stuck cucumbers down her throat and swallowed.

"I say we toast to us! We always get what we want don't we?!?! And right now we want to get back on top of the social ladder! Guess what ladies." Alicia smirked.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Yeah what?!?!" Dylan said as she talked with her mouth full.

Massie mouthed ew to Alicia.

"We are now officially back on top!" Alicia sang.

"How do you know?" Kristen asked as she took a sip of her Pina Colada.

"I made polls on AyeEmm! And...

"If were having a party here we need music! Benjerman!!" Massie called.

"Yes, Ma'am." Benjerman answered.

"music please. Play Buy you a drank followed by Blame it on me (Akon) followed by Shut up and drive. That would be all." Massie giggled. She sounded so pro.

The song Buy you a drank played.

The hidden stereo blasted.

_Snap Ya Fingers Do The Step  
You Can Do It All By Yourself_

_Baby Girl  
Whats Your Name  
Let Me Talk To You  
Let Me Buy You A Drink_

The girls giggled and tried to sing along.

"I'm T-Pain, You Know Me  
Konvict Music Have Every Boy Like Ohh Wee  
I Know The Club Close At 3  
Whats The Chance A You Rollin Wit Me  
Back To The Crib  
Show You How I Live  
Lets Get Drunk Forget What We Did  
I'ma buy you a drank! Ohh Wee. I'ma take you home with meeee." the girls sang as they laughed.

"Ha-ha, this song rocks!!!!" Claire shouted.

"Totally!" shouted Dylan as she still stuffed her face with salad.

"Its six forty five girlies. Maybe you should get your selfs cleaned up and ready to go. Issac will be here in 10 minutes." Kendra said as she popped into Massie's dinging room.

"What a mess." Kendra whispered to herself a little too loud.

Massie snapped her fingers.

The music turned off. The salad bar was gone. the table was cleared. The seats were pulled into the table and the girls walked up stairs.

"Touch ups!" Massie said as she walked towards her bathroom to touch up her mascara and lip-gloss.

Everyone followed.  
The mirror was huge so they didn't have to worry about a thing.

"Done," Massie said.

"Done," Alicia said.

"Done," Kristen said and bit her lip otherwise she burst out in laughter.

"Done," Dylan announced.

"And Done." Claire finished.

The girls giggled.

"I have some gossip." Alicia annouced.

"EhMahGawd! How many points?" Massie asked.

"A good 10." Alicia giggled.

"Well?" Kristen said impatiently.

"Laynes moving!" Alicia said then through giggle fits.

Claire looked blankly at Alicia. She didn't tell me. Claire murmured.

"That is so perf! Points given." Massie giggled!

"Excite!" Kristen smirked.

"That is the cherry on top of my day!" Dylan said as she fixed her outfit.

Claire felt a bit betrayed. I hate Layne! I hate Layne! I hate Layne! Claire chanted in herr head.

"Massie, Issac is here." Kendra said over the white speaker.

"Kay." Massie answered.

"Lets show these girls who's boss." Massie winked.

The girls walked down the stairs and out the front door and into Issac's range rover.

The girls knew that the show was on. If someone made a itty bitty mistake. The Pretty Committee expected her to say. "The show must go on."

"So lights camera action ladies... Its on." Massie smirked.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	7. Bad tudes Good tudes

**BROADWAY THEATRE**

**BACKSTAGE**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**7:12 p.m.**

"Excuse me." The blond hair lady said as she pushed through the make-artists and back-up dancers. She was walking towards Gwen and Akon.

"Here is Gwen and here is Akon. Have fun." The lady said then left the girls in the hands of Gwen and Akon.

"Hey girls, can't wait till the show?" Gwen smiled.

"Yeah, I bet its going to be the best like all you're music videos. And Akon its going to spice things up with all you're awesome rapping!" Tiff bravely said.

"I love your CDs! I buy them all." Kelsi said to Gwen.

The Pretty Committee already met Gwen and Akon so it wasn't really that big of a deal.

"Thanks. What are your names? I know Massie and her friends here but I never met you two." Gwen asked Tiff and Kelsi.

"I'm Tiffany Dawn Andrews. But I go by the name Tiff or Tiffy for short." Tiff said.

"I'm Kelsi Riko Popova." Amanda said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well ladies we have to perform soon so we have to get touch ups done. Well of course Massie knows what I mean." Gwen winked at Massie. Massie winked back.

"What do you mean?" Tiff asked Gwen.

"Well Massie came up stage with me on my last tour and she was my back-up dancer and back-up singer. She was quite the perfect little helper." Gwen smiled.

"Bye girls. I hope you like the show." Akon said then left with Gwen towards their dressing  
rooms.

"OhMyGosh! Gwen and Akon I met Gwen and Akon!" Tiff screamed.

"But we didn't get any pictures." Kelsi whined.

"No offense but if you're going to hang with us you have to act like us. We don't want LBR tude." Massie said then applied some Gossip Girl lip-gloss. Sent in today the flavor was Mango tango. Probably the best flavor of lip-gloss from Gossip Girl Massie ever got.

"Whats tude?" Kelsi asked in confusion.

"Its attitude. Tude is for short." Alicia proudly said.

"Oh, sorry. I'll stop my awful tude." Tiff said. Tiff giggled at the word tude.

It was such a weird funny word. Sounds like tube.

Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me ladies. I'll show you to your front row seats. Follow me." The blond hair lady from before said.

"Kay." Massie answered.  
"Popcorn anyone?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, but the lines out there are huge. Its not worth it." Kelsi answered.

"The only person in line is me." Kristen giggled.

They had so much to learn if they were going to be a part of the Pretty Committee. But wait, will I let more people in my group. I don't even like them. Massie thought to herself.

Kristen grabbed the popcorn bags that were already popped and she began to eat the popcorn.  
"Wow. Thats so cool. Do all the front row people get this?" Tiff asked Kristen.

"Nope, Only V.I.P and today you're one of them." Kristen smiled and handed her and Kelsi each a bag of freshly popped pop corn.

"Drinks ladies?" A Spanish 15 year old brunette male asked the Pretty Committee.

"Yes please. A diet coke." Dylan smiled. She was a bit embarrassed to ask that guy for a diet coke.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

"I'll have a Pina Colada." Massie said.

"Me too." Kristen said.

"Me three." Alicia smiled and winked. Alicia liked this spanish hottie.

"Leesh you ahve a boyfriend remember his name is Josh Hotz." Massie said as she waved her hand in front of Alicia's face in order to stop her fro day dreaming.

"Me four." Claire giggled.

"I'll have one too I guess. I never had one before." Kelsi said.

"I'll try one." Tiff smiled shyly.

The girls turned towards them.

"You never had a Pina Colada before?" Kristen said in shock.

"Never did. Until now." Tiff answered as she took the Pina Colada form the hot spanish waiter.

"Thanks." That girls said.

They sipped their drinks and the lights dimmed in the theatre.

"Everyone ready for Gwen?" A man probably Gwen's manager shouted.

The crowd roared.

"I can't hear you." He said.

"WOOO!!!" Kristen shouted, she almost spilt her diet coke on her outfit.

"BRING OUT GWEN!!!" Massie shouted.

"BRING OUT GWEN!!!" The Pretty Committee shouted.

They started chanting.

"BRING OUT GWEN. BRING OUT GWEN. BRING OUT GWEN." The crowd roared.

"Okay you asked for Gwen now here comes... GWEN!!!!!" He screamed then ran off stage.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	8. VIP ONLY

**BROADWAY THEATRE**

**BACKSTAGE**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**10:12 p.m.**

"I never knew they had backdoors only for the VIPs'. That's so cool. Gwen sang to beautifully and Akon sand so good!" Tiff smiled as she walked out of the back door.

"We're lucky we're not those people." Kelsi said as she pointed to the crowded that was pushing and shoving their way out of the theatre.

"If I was one of them I'd totally push them away and sue them if they lay a hand on me." Alicia answered as she made her petite cute I'm-going-to-sue-you type of look.

"Massie, I think I better get home. My moms going to kill me. Its a school night and I'm out late. I thought it was going to end at like 9:00." Kelsi answered with her voice a bit scattered.

"Aw, really? then i guess you can't join us in the Gwen and Akon after party. but at least Tiff will be there with us. There going to be a whole bunch of celebrities like Paris Hilton, Nicole Richie, Keira Knightley, Beyonce, P diddy, T-pain, T.I. and way more. For us, the drinks with you-know-what-in-it are off limits." Massie said

"Oh, well I guess my mom would let me..." Kelsi said trying to hold back her excitement.

"Its going to be a great party." Alicia said with excitement.

"Oh gawd, I hope we don't see Jaime Spears and her clique the Glamazons. Gawd, I hate them." Kristen said then rolled her eyes.

"Why do you guys hate them? I never heard of them." Tiff asked.

"We hate them because they are annoying and they think they're better and prettier then us. We get in little fights some times. And I heard Jaime kicked one of her members out! three gossip points Mass?" Alicia smiled.

"Given." Massie responded.

"lets go, Issac going to drive us to the Plush night club." Dylan said as she pointed to Issac's range rover.

"Were under age but we have permission." Massie smiled.

"Kay, but what are gossip points?" Kelsi asked.

"Their points you get if you tell us gossip." Claire explained to them.

"Which brings me to this. You know Derrick and Cam, ew they're total losers, like total LBRS stay away from them otherwise people will think you're a total loser." Massie told them then smirked.

"Ohkay." they replied.

"By the way LBR means Loser beyond repair." Dylan said as the girls walked towards Issac's car.

They jumped in one by one and they were off.

**THE PLUSH NIGHT CLUB**

**THE PLUSH ENTRANCE**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**10:29 p.m.**

"Oh my gawd, I never been in a real night club before its so cool." Kelsi said.

Tiff nudged Kelsi, to make her sound cooler. I mean they wanted into the Pretty Committee but Massie explained to them in the car on their approach over to the night club that they weren't legitimately in yet.

"That's hot." Paris said as she entered into the Plush night club with Nicole by her side. They stood still to let the irritating people capture picture of her and Nicole..

"Massie!! My baby." Paris smiled and she broke free from Nicole and walked towards Massie.

"Hey Paris, France." Massie winked.

"Hey sweetie, you're coming inside right?" Paris smiled.

"No duh. By the way Pretty Committee we are going home at 11:00 sharp so if you get lost meet out here at 11." She giggled.

"Love your outfits by the way." Paris smiled.

"Thanks." Alicia smiled then said " Paris your hair up do is so a hot do."

"Thanks gorgeous." Paris smiled.

The paparazzi took pictures of Massie and Paris hugging. Kristen and Claire took some pictures of Massie with Paris and Paris with Alicia.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The rain? Let's go in and party!" Paris said then lifted her arm up in acute pose for the paparazzi.

"Oh my gawd! Massie's tight with Paris that is so awe-inspiring!" Kelsi said as she took a snap shot of Paris with Massie.

"She's probably really popular with the celebs. She looks so calm and relaxed when she speaks to them." Tiff said.

"Yeah, totally." Kelsi said in agreement.

The girls walked into the night club.

Massie could hear Britney Spears yell "Why do they get in? I'm Britney Spears and I can't get in?"

Massie smiled.

"Hello Pretty Committee." Jaime Spears said as she smirked then snapped her fingers.

"Hello." Her followers answered with complete dullness.

"Well, Jamie it looks like someone's gaining some weight." Alicia smirked.

Massie giggled. The rest of the pretty Committee followed her. They giggled.

Tiff and Kelsi followed Massie to since they had no thought of what to do.

"Kidding." Alicia smiled innocently.

"Right, well Massie and Claire and Dylan I want you to be in my show Zoey 101." And don't ask my big sis can't get in. She through a water bottle at the guard so he won't let her in. Now don't ask about it. Jaime asked Massie and added a phony but realistic smile.

"I don't know if I have the time." Massie answered.

"I don't know if I can." Claire answered trying to have her answer comparable to Massie's.

"Maybe another time. this year I'm booked up." Dylan answered.

"Ohkay, well call me as soon as you can" Jaime winked

"Kay, see ya." Massie turned around and the pretty Committee followed.

"UFL." One of Jaime's clique members coughed.

"Excuse me?" Massie turned around towards the girl who coughed.

"Did you just call me a UFL?" Massie said with a sneer.

"What does UFL mean?" Tiff and Kelsi asked Alicia,

"It means Ugly Fake Loser. Its a bad thing to be called. Only people who think they can beat the other clique say it." Alicia responded not taking her eyes off the girl who coughed.

"Yes. Yes I did." the girl who coughed smiled.

"Do you want to say it to my face this time you two faced LBR." Massie said. Massie was a touch taller then this girl. Massie was stronger and more of a Alpha.

"U... U...UFL." She said with a slight but fearsome smirk.

"You... LOSER. I want her out of this club now." Massie said with anger.

"You heard her get her out of the club." Alicia said loudly at the body guard that was making sure no fights would occur. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Oh, ohkay." the body guard answered. he worked for Alicia's dad and he is supposed to be watching them.

"Out now you little girl." the guard said and he made sure she was out.

"Thanks." Alicia smiled as she handed him a 100 dollar bill that she took out from her Juicy Couture wallet that was in her Juicy Couture vintage bag.

"Sorry about her. She is so out." Jaime said then turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

It was very thunderous in the night club people had to screech to try to get someone's attention or to gossip.

Massie's cell phone rang. It was Derrington.

**DERRICK: **Made up your mind yet Massie?

**MASSIE:** ...

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	9. A shocking dead text message Literally

**BROADWAY THEATRE**

**BACKSTAGE**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**10:40 p.m.**

**RECAP;;**

Massie's cell phone rang. It was Derrington.

**DERRICK: **Made up your mind yet Massie?

**MASSIE:** ...

* * *

**DERRICK:** Is that a no...:( 

**MASSIE: **Wait I need time to think.

**DERRICK: **K. I'll text you in 5 more minutes. That should be enuff?

**MASSIE:** Kay.

Massie cleared her throat. That meant she was about to engage a mean remark to someone or she wanted their attention.

"Lets blow this pop stand." Massie smiled. The girls pushed their way out of the crowd and into the streets.

"EhMahGawd I can finally breathe!" Alicia said as she breathed loudly.

"So did you make up your mind yet about Derrington?" Claire asked impatiently.

"H2G." Massie said then called Issac.

"Pick us up. NOW." Massie saad loudly over the loud speakers coming out of the club.

"Whats H2G? I forgot." Claire said her cheeks were flushed.

"Hard to get." Dylan answered as she took out a chocolate bar out of her Chanel tote.

"Ew. Put that pound of fat away!" Alicia said in disgust.

"No." Dylan smirked and took a bite and shoved the chocolate in her face.

"EWW. Get that thing offa me!" Alicia screamed.

"Calm down you'll just gain 120 calories in your body not a big deal." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"I'm feeling sick..." Kristen said as she held her stomach tight.

"It must be the fattening aroma coming from Dylan's nasty breath." Alicia giggled.

Massie and Claire turned to high-five her.

"No... what was in that Pina Colada we had at the concert? I know I'm not allergic to Massie's but I'm not so sure about the concerts." Kristen gripped onto her stomach tighter.

Kelsi and Tiff were giggling. They were looking at each others cellphones and pressing numbers...

Massie rolled her eyes. Claire copied Massie.

Then her phone rang. The girls looked at Massie. Massie's heart stopped cold.

She took her cell phone out... squeezed it in her hands. She didn't want to read it. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. Issac's range rover arrived and Massie felt a tiny feeling of relief. She would read the text later on to night with Claire.

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**Tuesday, May 4th**

**12:01 p.m.**

Home sweet home. Massie smiled as she breathed in her home sweet home smell into her lungs. She grabbed Claire's wrist and headed upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Go to sleep dear." Kendra said sweetly.

"We will but Claire's going to sleep up here with me." Massie answered. She slammed her bedroom door before Kendra could answer.

Massie took out her cell phone and gave it to Claire.

"Take it." She whispered.

"Why?" Claire said sleepishly.

"Shh. I want you to read it and tell me the good news and the bad news." Massie said.

Claire took the cellphone and opened it up. She wanted it to be a happy text so Massie and her could spend more time together and jump on Massie's bed in joyfullness!

But Claire was certain that wasn't going to happen. _Nothing real good really happens to me._

Claire thought.

She clicked the button to open the text message.

"Well?" Massie said. She held her breath waiting for the shocking or un-shocking news.

Claire looked blankly at the cell phone screen.

"Um..." Claire stared at Massie's cell phone. It died. It ran out of batteries.

_What do I do? Massie's so going to kill me! _Claire panicked.

Massie gave Claire a Tell-Me-Before-You-Regret-It type of look.

"Well? Anyday now Kuh-laire. Any day now." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Ohkay well..." Claire started. Massie held her breath waiting for the good or bad news.

"Your cell phone died." Claire tried to crack a smile but nothing came out.

"WHAT? So your telling be when you opened the text my cellphone just died? So I can't read my text message!?!?!" Massie said in a angered tone.

"Yes." Claire muttered.

_I was right nothing really good happens to me, Claire Lyons._

Claire murmured to her self.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	10. You break it you buy it

**BROADWAY THEATRE**

**BACKSTAGE**

**Monday, May 3rd**

**10:40 p.m.**

**RECAP;;**

"Ohkay well..." Claire started. Massie held her breath waiting for the good or bad news.

"Your cell phone died." Claire tried to crack a smile but nothing came out.

"WHAT? So your telling be when you opened the text my cellphone just died? So I can't read my text message!?!?!" Massie said in a angered tone.

"Yes." Claire muttered.

_I was right nothing really good happens to me, Claire Lyons._

Claire murmured to her self.

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**Tuesday, May 4th.**

**10:00 am**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Screehed Massie's alarm clock.

Massie rubbed her amber eyes and pushed the covers off her body and clicked the snooze button on her alarm clock.

"Get up sweetheart. Tell Claire to get up too, were having breakfast in 10." Kendra said through the white plain speakers.

"Yeah, yeah." Massie mumbled.

Massie threw the pillow at Claire's soft tired face.

"I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Claire woke up shouting.

"Well someone had a rough night." Massie said as she opened up her curtains to let some light in the room. The curtains swayed towards the left and the sun shined through the glass and into Massie's eyes.

"Um, I was just thinking about your text message." Claire said. As she said text message Massie stopped in her tracks.

"That reminds me. We need to find out what that said. Like, now." Massie said as she fixed her hair in her new white oval shaped mirror she got from her mom.

"Girlies, come down now get ready for breakfast." Kendra sang.

"Ughh, I hate when she says "girlies" its like we're her little ducklings. Well this duckling is pissed." Massie said as she ran her chanel brush through her beautiful dark brown hair.

"I so need to see Jakkob soon." Massie said as she examined her hair in the mirror.

"I think you look great." Claire tried.

"Whatevs. I'm going down without you if you don't hurry up." Massie said as she took her clothes off her dummy and went into her washroom to change.

Claire rolled her eyes. She was still worried that Massie would make her pay for opening the message when the cell phone died. I mean how was she supposed to know? Couldn't the cell phone have like some sort of warning before it actually dies? They should have like a voice saying "Your cellphone will shut off in 3, 2, 1." That'd be so much easier. I'll probebly not be allowed in sleepovers anymore. And Massies secret summer slumber party. She calls it the SSSP. Why not just call it a slumber party? Claire rolled her eyes with anger. Why should she take the blame for that? Claire gripped her sheets tight and squeexed as hard as she could to shake the anger out. She couldn't be furious today. Why? Because she was going to see someone... Well not just someone.

Massie amerged from the washroom looking gorgeous in her cute summer black dress with silver strings attached. Claire thought it was a Chanel but it was clearly a Ralph Lauren. Or wa sit a YSL? Whatevs.

Claire looked at Massie from head to toe. Her life must be so easy...

"Well do I look good? Or just good enough?" Massie asked Claire.

"I think you look better then good." Claire forced a smile forgeting that she was suppoed to be ready otherwise Massie would leave Claire here. Claire didn't want to be left in Massie's bedroom.

1. She might screw something up, (no surprise there).

2. She might ruin something, (no surprise there).

3. She might find something she didn't want to know about, (once again no surprise there.)

She thought about this. Claire felt the water works coming from thinking of Cam. Who cares if he re-gifted? He didn't cheat on her.

"Hello? Anyone home? knock knock." Massie said as she poked Claire in the stomach.

"Yeah?" Claire answered. She panicked. Massie was mad at her... was she?

"I'm going to eat breakfast without you. Don't screw up." Massie said then slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"Don't screw up. Don't screw up. Don't screw up. Don't screw up. Don't screw up." Claire murmured as she got dressed.

Claire walked towards the bathroom and put on her cute new D&G jeans. She slipped. Tripped. Dropped. And Tipped.

Claire heard a big splatter of water..? juice? something, mixed with glass.

Claire gasped. She tipped over Massie's favorite Chanel no.5 perfume. And her favorite butterfly necklace broke. She ignored the necklace because that wasn't the big problem. At least she had the matching braclet still.

Claire panicked. _Oh gawd! What do I do? Do I clean it up? Leave it there and tell her I don't know what happened? Or do I face the truth and get my butt kicked? Hmm I'll leave it. She won't notice. She's so rich she can buy a million more._

Claire put her hands together.

"Puh-lease gawd, don't let Massie think it was me! And please make Massie nice to me!" Claire prayed silently.

Claire got up. She was ready. She would be more confident. She knew what to do. She may be a bad lier but Massie doesn't know that.

Claire shut the bedroom door behind her and walked down the Blocks wooden stairs with confidence. The most she had in months.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	11. I took out the LOSER on my speed dial

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**Tuesday, May 4th.**

**10:00 am - 11:00 am  
**

**RECAP;;** Busty Cops

Claire panicked. _Oh gawd! What do I do? Do I clean it up? Leave it there and tell her I don't know what happened? Or do I face the truth and get my butt kicked? Hmm I'll leave it. She won't notice. She's so rich she can buy a million more._

Claire put her hands together.

"Puh-lease gawd, don't let Massie think it was me! And please make Massie nice to me!" Claire prayed silently.

Claire got up. She was ready. She would be more confident. She knew what to do. She may be a bad lier but Massie doesn't know that.

Claire shut the bedroom door behind her and walked down the Blocks wooden stairs with confidence. The most she had in months.

* * *

"So Claire, sweety we have a big surprise for you!" Claires mom said happily.

"Great, another mess maybe i can mess up more?" Claire mummbled.

"What was that sweety?" Claire's mom asked.

"Nothing. So whats the surprise." Claire attempted to act joyful but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"We bought a new house! Somewhere near your new high school. So now you can walk to high school when you go to grade eight." Claires mom said as she hugged her husband.

"So I won't be staying with massie anymore?" Claires face lit up.

"No hunny. You won't..." Claires mom said awkwardly.

"What I meant to say was aw, I won't be staying with Massie anymore." Claire even added a fake smile. Which drew Massie's attention.

Claire took a glance at Massie.

Massie took out her cell and started to text to Alicia.

Massie accidently on purpose, tipped her cellphone screen to the left alittle so Claire could read it.

Claire knew thsi was a trap but she was dying to know what'd she say about her now.

It said:

**MASSIE:** EhMahGawd Claire can actually pay to buy a house. Haha what a un-GLU.

**ALICIA:** Wait, don't we like her?

**MASSIE:** Nawt anymore. Well it all depends. I'll tell you the scoop later. Kay Loves you. TTYL. (L)

**ALICIA:** Kay, (L)

_Ughh, one mistake Claire and you're out of the Pretty Committee. AKA hell. but I can always tell Syke that Layne and I found the key and Massie just cheated to get it. But then that'd mean Massie and her group hating me forever. But Me and Layne being popular... Layne is a good friend but when you're friends with Massie its like you're flying._

"Kuh-laire want to go up stairs now?" Massie said as she stared at Inez to put her plate away.

"Um, I didn't eat yet..." Claires stomach growled.

"I said, wnat to go up stairs... now?" Massie gave Claire a Do-It-Or-regret-It typr of look.

"Uh, yeah sure, I wasn't hungary anyways." Claire tried to smiled.

"Ohkay dear but if you do get hungry call Inez to whip you up something. Don't be shy." Kendra smiled and stuffed her face with more pancakes.

Massie walked up stairs and straight to her bedroom and took her cellphone out of her pocket.

"I charged it. Is there someway we can find out what the text said?" Massie said as soon as Claire walked into the door.

Claire thought for a minute.

"Well Layne said her bro Chris is a big technology geek. Maybe he can help you." Claire tried not to look into Massie's eyes.

"Well its nawt because Chris is crying and hiding because of that stupid song too little to late." Massie rolled her eyes twice.

"So that doesn't mean he hates you..." Claire looked away as Massie headed towards the bathroom.

"True but he still like Fawn. And hes a downer." Massie borrowed Skyes word again.

"But he likes you." Claire said.

"Yeah, OH DEER! OH GAWD. MY CHANEL NO.5 IS RUINED! I gawt it personally made for me!" Massie said in anger.

"Um, who did that." Clair etried to act surprise. She thoguth Massie actually believed her for a second.

"YOU DID. DIDN'T YOU." Massie pointed.

"Sweetie are you ohkay up there?" Kendra called from the white speaker.

"Yes mother I'm fine. Just fine." Massie said in her good girl voice.

"WELL?" Massie said and looke dinto Claires eyes.

"Why do you think I did that?" Claire said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh I don't know. MAYBE CAUSE YOUR MATCHING NECKLACE OR BRACELET OR WHAT EVER IS ON THE GROUND ALONG WITH MY SMASHED UP CHANEL PURFUME." Massie's eyes were amber... more like red.

"I'm so sorry Massie I really am, I'll buy you a new one." Claire turned around and grabbed her purse.

"MAYBE YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME I SAID I GAWT IT PERSONALLY MADE OF ME! I CAN NEVER GET IT THE SAME! You know what? Don't talk to me." Massie screamed.

"Sorry." Claire tried.

"SHUT IT." Massie said as she took out her cell hpone madly and texting to her Pretty Committee friends.

**MASSIE:** Claire's so OUT. Since she was here everything has been going wrong. Shes a LBR now. Don't talk to her and take her off Speed dial ay-sap.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	12. Claireless

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**Tuesday, May 4th.**

**10:00 am - 11:00 am  
**

**RECAP;;**

"MAYBE YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME I SAID I GAWT IT PERSONALLY MADE OF ME! I CAN NEVER GET IT THE SAME! You know what? Don't talk to me." Massie screamed.

"Sorry." Claire tried.

"SHUT IT." Massie said as she took out her cell phone madly and texting to her Pretty Committee friends.

**MASSIE:** Claire's so OUT. Since she was here everything has been going wrong. Shes a LBR now. Don't talk to her and take her off Speed dial ay-sap.

**THE MALL  
**

**Tuesday, May 4th**

**12:33 pm**

"She broke your personally made perfume bottle... But you don't care about the perfume... You just luh-v the bottle that its in..." Kristen made a face.

"Oh heck with the perfume I don't care about that all I care about is my personally made Chanel no.5 bottle. Its not like the other no. 5s mine is different. Claire is so D2M." Massie Stared right at Kristen.

"But its just a perfume bottle..." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well it was my fav!" Massie said with her teeth grinding agenist each other.

"Ohkay enuff chit chat about Claire do you luh-v my new personalized YSL lip gloss or do you luh-v my new YSL lip gloss?" Alicia smiled.

"I want your full lips... I heard the fuller your lips are the better kisser you are." Dylan said with her eyes open examining everyones lips.

"Really?!" Kristen said as she took a sip of her Chocolate mint frap from Starbucks.

"So what did your text message say from Derrington?" Alicia said with a giggle.

"Yeah what'd it say?!?!" Dylan smiled as she tried to hold in her giggles.

The girls look at Massie hoping for a sappy note book line or something.

"I didn't get to read it because stupid Kuh-laire the klutz opened it right when my phone died." Massie tried to act calm and she added a whatever shrug.

"EhMahGawd bummer. So you didn't get to read the text message...?" Alicia asked in a dum blond voice.

"No I didn't." Massie rolled her eyes which was a hint to change the subject. But awe-visously Dylan didn't see that message.

"So is there any way you can find out what the message said?" Dylan said in a dorky whiny typr of voice.

"Yes. But it includes me begging Chris, Layne's brother to help me. I heard their wizes when it comes to electronics." Massie rolled her eyes again. Another hint.

"Well then what you waiting for call him!" Dylan said in a joyful voice when this was clearly not a joyful moment. Again she didn't get the hint. But she got it when she got a text message from Kristen.

**KRISTEN:** Shut up! When Massie rolled her eyes that meant change the subject.

**DYLAN:** Sorry.

"Well I guess I should if I wanna know what the text message said..." Massie took out her cell phone. She dreaded the thought of calling Chris after she totally just made him bawl his eyes out over Fawn.

"Wait... why don't you just ask Derrington what he texted to you...? Wouldn't that be easier?" Alicia looked at Massie.

"Yeah... but he might change his words and I want to find out for sure!" Massie again rolled her eyes.

"Point." Alicia lifted up her index finger.

"Lets go shopping." Kristen smiled hoping to ger her lovable Massie back.

"Kay. I'm in the mood for Juicy. Then Ralph." Massie said as she left her empty Starbucks cup on the marble table.

Dylan picked it up and though it in the garbage can.

The girls walked to The Juicy vintage Couture store Claire-less.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

**SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT WAS SHORT :( I'LL MAKE A EXTRA LONGONE NEXT TIME KAY! THANKS FOR READING ILY :)  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	13. The sad, sad truth

**RECAP;;**

**KRISTEN:** Shut up! When Massie rolled her eyes that meant change the subject.

**DYLAN:** Sorry.

"Well I guess I should if I wanna know what the text message said..." Massie took out her cell phone. She dreaded the thought of calling Chris after she totally just made him bawl his eyes out over Fawn.

"Wait... why don't you just ask Derrington what he texted to you...? Wouldn't that be easier?" Alicia looked at Massie.

"Yeah... but he might change his words and I want to find out for sure!" Massie again rolled her eyes.

"Point." Alicia lifted up her index finger.

"Lets go shopping." Kristen smiled hoping to get her lovable Massie back.

"Kay. I'm in the mood for Juicy. Then Ralph." Massie said as she left her empty Starbucks cup on the marble table.

Dylan picked it up and though it in the garbage can.

The girls walked to The Juicy vintage Couture store Claire-less.

**THE MALL**

**STARBUCKS**

**Tuesday, May 4th**

**3:02 pm**

"So when are we going to go to Chris's house?" Kristen asked as they sipped heir seconded cup of fraps.

"Now." Massie pulled out her cell phone and called Issac.

"Hello? Issac, pick us up now we want to go to Layne's. Well not really want to, need too." Massie corrected herself.

Massie shut her cell phone and threw her frap in the garbage.

And started walking towards the exits of the Mall. The girls followed.

they hopped into Issac's car and Massie took out her cell phone again and called Layne.

"Hey Layne. Are you busy today? Great. Is Chris there also? Cool. So we'll be there in 3 minutes. See ya." Massie said and then shut her cell phone and dropped her friendly I-like-Layne act.

When they got there the girls walked towards the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey... where's Claire?" Layne looked around and took a step out of her house to look to see if Claire was still getting out of the car.

"Were not friends with her anymore." Massie looked at the girls and they nodded.

"Ohkay... well come in." Layne was a bit disappointed.

Massie walked in and smelt the yummy sell of spaghetti. Mmm Massie closed her eyes.

"Massie?" Layne looked at her oddly.

"Yeah, lets go see Chris." Massie said strongly.

The five girls walked towards Chris's room and Layne knocked on the door.

A strong saddened voice said "Come in."

The door slowly creaked open and Massie smiled.

Alicia whispered something to Kristen as they walked in and saw the cute Chris in his bed reading a car magazine. they giggled and Dylan shushed them because if she didn't do it Massie would, and Massie was figuring out what to say to Chris.

"Hey bro, Massie wanted to talk to you." Layne sat down on Chris's bed. Chris was wearing a Hollister T-shirt with baggy jeans. he looked super cute with his scruffed up hair.

Massie got a bit of a crush.

"Hey Massie..." Chris said as he stared at the other girls.

"I need your help. I need you to help me find out what my text message said." Massie said.

"Um, just click the open button and ta da... " Chris smiled.

Massie blushed.

"No I mean my... a girl named Kuh-laire opened the message then my cell phone shut off." Massie rolled her eyes as she said Claire's name.

"Uhmm... Look into your already read messages..." Chris said as he smiled at Massie.

"Oh... Could you?" Massie took out her cell phone and handed it to Chris.

"Sure." Chris took her cell phone and started clicking some buttons.

"Annnnnddd... done." Chris smiled ahdorably.

"Thanks." Massie blushed but hid it quickly.

"So what text message do you want to read. I'll read them out loud. Alicia, Claire, Derrington..." Chris was about to say Dylan but Massie quickly said

"Derring I mean Derrick I want to read the latest message he sent." Massie said scared of what the message would say.

"Okay... Here." Chris said after he read the text message quickly. He raised a eye brow and frowned at Massie. Chris led out a big sigh and mumbled something.

"Here." Chris passed the cell phone to Massie. Massie took it out of his strong hand.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

"Yeah, what ever get out of my room." Chris rolled his eyes and read his magazines. And just like that Chris's crush on Massie was gone. Gone with the wind.

Layne opened Chris's bed room door.

"You heard him... out!" Layne giggled.

The girls rushed out and walked gracefully towards the front door they came in. Layne opened the door and smiled as Massie and her friends walked out of the door.

"So we were thinking... Layne want to hang out with us tomorrow? You could sleep over at my house..." Massie said. She couldn't believe it her self. She actually invited Layne to one of her sleepovers.

Alicia and Dylan and Kristen looked at Massie in shock.

"We were?" Alicia said as she looked at Kristen.

"Yeah..." Kristen smiled.

"Umm... sure. I'll call you..." Layne said shyly.

"Well bye." Massie smiled she and Alicia and Dylan and Kristen walked towards Issac's range rover.

"Um Massie are you crazy? Inviting Layne to our sleepovers!!" Dylan said.

"Yes." Massie said.

"So???" Alicia said as they waited in the range rover.

"Wait..." Massie said as she starred at the text message.

**DERRICK:** Massie I love you. I really do but I'm no booty call so you need to make up your mind. Its either now or never. If you want me back reply and say you love me. If you don't reply in 10 hours then I guess that means were over.

Massie gasped. She showed the text message to Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. She paused and froze. She didn't know what to feel or say. Massie stared at Dylan, Kristen and Alicia waiting for their reaction.

"Had you ever had the feeling that you want to know something but you're also afraid of what the answer might be?" Massie said as she stared blankly at the text message of her ex boy friend.

"Umm yeah." Kristen said as she patted Massie's back.

Alicia nodded and Dylan bit her bottom lip.

"Now what..." Dylan said to Massie hoping to know what to feel other then sadness.

"I do love him..." Massie said. She held in her tears because if she let them out she'd be embarrassed if someone saw.

_But... I do... I do love you Derrick Harrington... _Massie said as she let out a long piercing scream.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

**I hope you liked it or even better LUH-VED IT!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	14. Crash and Burn Chapter 14

**RECAP;;**

**DERRICK:** Massie I love you. I really do but I'm no booty call so you need to make up your mind. Its either now or never. If you want me back reply and say you love me. If you don't reply in 10 hours then I guess that means were over.

Massie gasped. She showed the text message to Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. She paused and froze. She didn't know what to feel or say. Massie stared at Dylan, Kristen and Alicia waiting for their reaction.

"Had you ever had the feeling that you want to know something but you're also afraid of what the answer might be?" Massie said as she stared blankly at the text message of her ex boy friend.

"Umm yeah." Kristen said as she patted Massie's back.

Alicia nodded and Dylan bit her bottom lip.

"Now what..." Dylan said to Massie hoping to know what to feel other then sadness.

"I do love him..." Massie said. She held in her tears because if she let them out she'd be embarrassed if someone saw.

_But... I do... I do love you Derrick Harrington... _Massie said as she let out a long piercing scream.

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE GLU HIDEOUT**

**Tuesday, May 4th**

**6:58 pm**

After the girls ate their dinner they quickly rushed to the GLU headquarters.

"Whats the plan?" Alicia said as she took out her rosy pink YSL lip marker and applied some onto her full lips.

"I'll tell Derrington what happened. But... what if he thinks I really didn't want him back and then I changed my mind and decided to make up that lame story. I means its only been like 2 days since he texted right?" Massie said. She had a million questions going through her head.

_What if Derrington found another girl...? What if he was tried of me...? What if I wanted him back but he had a change of heart and wanted someone else...?_

"Don't worry! He'll believe you. And if he doesn't tell him to ask Chris." Kristen smiled. She found a way to make Massie happy...thats what she thought.

"How do you know?" Dylan asked as she stuffed a breath mint into her mouth.

"Oh trust me. Why don't you phone him now?" Kristen smiled.

"Yeah, the sooner the better!" Alicia agreed.

"Kay." Massie realized she had just asked Alicia, Dylan and Kristen for advice! She never did that.

_Argg Massie pull your self together hes just some dumb boy. Let him chase you. And moi asking my friends for advice? Gawd that was so grade four. _

Massie took out her cell phone and put it on top of the GLU headquarters table.

"Umm, Massie why don't you ever type your Current State of the Union anymore?" Alicia said as she read a In style magazine.

"Because, that was soo Grade 7." Massie rolled her eyes for a dramatic affect.

"So are you going to phone him?" Kristen said waiting for Massie to pick up her phone.

"Yeah after we give each other make overs!" Massie giggled.

"Who wants me to do their make up?" Massie smiled as she took out her entire make up case.

Dylan bounced up off her chair. "ME!" She giggled snorted.

"Kay." Massie smiled as she stared at Alicia and Kristen.

"Yeah I really need one." Kristen added.

"Massie your nail designer is so good. Call her and get her over here for tomorrow night!" Alicia smiled as she hinted to Massie that she wanted a make over too.

When she opened her make up care Dylan gasped.

"You have so much make up... do you need that much?" Dylan gasped again.

"The more the merrier." Massie sang.

There was about 500 different shades of eyeshadow, 250 different shades of blushes, 100 different colors of eye liner, 50 different colors of mascara, and 20 different shades of scented body glitter.

Massie took out 2 different shades of bronze blush, 3 different shades of gold-ish pick, 2 different shades of scented body glitter and black-ish silver mascara.

_15 minutes passed and all the girls did was gossip about celebs._

"Massie sorry my make up took so long but I really got to go." Kristen thanked Massie for making her look like a goddess.

"Yeah, I better head home too." Alicia agreed.

"Me three." Dylan smiled.

"Awwe, kay. I'll phone Derrington tonight. We'll do a five way call kay." Massie hugged all three of them.

The girls left and Massie called Inez to clean up the GLU head quarters room.

Massie went upstairs and took a long nice shower then she went on her computer.

She logged into the newest and best IMing site. It was called Quick Chat but people just say QC for short.

Everyone changed their user names completely. Everyone except for Massie, she kept hers.

Massies : Massiekur

Alicia : SpanishPrincess

Kristen : SoccerRox4

Dylan : LilChick78

Claire: Keds4ever

Cam : SoccerDude41

Derrick : Harrington88

Josh : Hotzboy

Kemp : Doesn't have one.

Nina : HolaBabe14

Derrington was online. Wow great timing. She clicked his username. Massie moved her dripping hair form getting onto the key board.

* * *

־ **Quick Chat Messenger ♫ - (On)**

Friends:

SpanishPrincess - Online now!

SoccerRox4 - Offline.

LilChick78 - Offline.

Keds4ever - Online now!

SoccerDude41 - Offline.

Harrington88 - Online now!

Hotzboy - Offline.

HolaBabe14 - Offline.

* * *

_**Never give out your personal information.**_

**Massiekur says: **Hey I have to explain something... ־ SENT: 7:46 PM

**Massiekur says:** Derrick you there? ־ SENT: 7:50 PM

_**Harrington88 appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in. E-mail this contact instead.  
**_

* * *

Massie signed off ignoring the IMings she was getting from Alicia. Probably asking her if she phone him yet. 

Massie took out her cell phone and took a deep breath then dialed his number.

_RING RING_

_RING RING_

_RING RING_

"Hey!" Massie heard Derrington say.

"Hey Derri-" Massie got cut off by Derrington.

"Sorry we can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." Derrington said joy fully. BEEP

"Umm..." Massie didn't know what to say. She went blank.

"Uh... Derrick call me back on my cell when you get this message... bye. Wiat its um Massie by the way... Bye." Massie through her cell phone on the floor.

"Bean. Help me. My life is so hard. How am I going to convince Derrington that it was all Kuh-laire's fault? Huh? How?" Massie said as she petted her black dog Bean as he sat calmly on Massie's stomach.

"Ruff..." Bean barked and licked Massie's hand.

"Love you too." Massie smiled. She always thought when Bean licked her hand it meant I love you. Well thats what she read in the latest Cosmo Girl magazine.

"Honey, we have bad news its about Issac." Kendra, Massie's mom said as she opened the door and saw Massie lying down on her bed.

"Mom, ever heard of knocking?" Massie growled.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. Come down stairs now please." Kendra said as she went back down stairs.

Massie got up and carried Bean like a baby into her arms and walked down stairs mumbling "Now what? I have enough problem right now."

"Sweetie." William said as Massie took a seat in their huge living room.

Massie looked up at her dad as she snuggled with Bean.

"Sweetie... Issac is in a car accident and hes in the hospital right now." He sighed as he held Kendra's hand.

"What? How?" Massie blurted. Bean jumped out of her arms and sat near Kendra.

Massie ignored that.

"Well he was getting a headache when he was driving home and his eyes were blurry. He ran over a poor boy and their both in the hospital." Kendra frowned.

"When did this happen?" Massie said wide eyed.

"Around 7:45." William said sadly.

"Thats when I IMed Derrick." Massie murmured.

"What was that dear?" Kendra looked up at Massie.

"Nothing. What was this boys name?" Massie asked hoping for a weird name like Joe or anything other then someone she knew.

"I think it was Derin... no it was Derrick Harrington. Hes your age sweetie." Kendra said.

Massie heart fell after she heard the words come out of her moms mouth.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

**I hope you liked it or even better LUH-VED IT!**

**_I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS ONE SO GIVE ME MANY REVEIWS PLEASE!_  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	15. Breaking an entry of a Diary!

**RECAP;;**

Massie got up and carried Bean like a baby into her arms and walked down stairs mumbling "Now what? I have enough problem right now."

"Sweetie." William said as Massie took a seat in their huge living room.

Massie looked up at her dad as she snuggled with Bean.

"Sweetie... Issac is in a car accident and hes in the hospital right now." He sighed as he held Kendra's hand.

"What? How?" Massie blurted. Bean jumped out of her arms and sat near Kendra.

Massie ignored that.

"Well he was getting a headache when he was driving home and his eyes were blurry. He ran over a poor boy and their both in the hospital." Kendra frowned.

"When did this happen?" Massie said wide eyed.

"Around 7:45." William said sadly.

"Thats when I IMed Derrick." Massie murmured.

"What was that dear?" Kendra looked up at Massie.

"Nothing. What was this boys name?" Massie asked hoping for a weird name like Joe or anything other then someone she knew.

"I think it was Derin... no it was Derrick Harrington. Hes your age sweetie." Kendra said.

Massie heart fell after she heard the words come out of her moms mouth.

* * *

**THE HOSPITAL**

**PATIENT NO. 486**

**ROOM NO. 351**

**Wednesday, May 5th**

**12:30 pm**

"Hi I would like to visit Derrick Harrington." Massie said through the telephone.

"Derrington???? You mean Derrick?" Layne confusingly asked Alicia.

"Thats his nickname now shush." Alicia said not taking her eyes off of Massie.

Alicia had trouble holding the flowers in the vase.

"Sorry miss, but Mr. Harrington is recovering from the emergency surgery he had yesterday. Please come back in 3 hours. Thank you." A nice lady's voice said.

"LISTEN LADY I NEED TO SEE HIM." Massie said sternly.

"Please calm down. If I let you in you would disturb his deep sleep please come back when you've calm down. Thank you." The lady's voice said.

"Whatevs." Massie rolled her eyes and slammed the phone against the wall.

"So now what? We dressed up to go to the mall but you changed the plans just to see Derrington?" Alicia said as she filed her nails.

"He got hurt in a car crash." Massie rolled her eyes.

"So did you tell Derricking what happened with the text message?" Kristen asked as she and Layne were looking at a Lou Lou magazine.

"No... it was too late. And why are you reading a Lou Lou magazine? Those Magazines are form Canada. Are we in Canada? Don't think so." Massie looked at Kristen giving her the Put-it-away look.

Kristen gently through it in the garbage can and said joyfully trying to change the subject.

"Lets go to Canada for our vacation!" Kristen smiled.

Layne stared at Kristen.

_But I'm going to Canada already with my family... If they go I'll be spending some serious cash... If they invite me to go with them... _Layne bit her bottom lip.

"Why?" Massie said as they sat in the waiting room.

"Because they have designer store there too! And some other stores we've never been too! We'll like start a new trend... called Canada..." Kristen tried to sound convincing.

"Hmm I guess... sure! We'll go to Canada kay guys." Massie giggled but then went back to reality. This isn't a time for happiness. Massie thought.

"Yay! Canada! Maybe we'll meet some cute Canadian boys in Canada!" Alicia giggled.

"Leesh... what about your boyfriend? You know Josh?" Dylan looked at Alicia with a raised perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"What about him? He doesn't have to know." Alicia giggled.

"Whatevs." Massie said.

"Umm... I'm already going to Canada with my family..." Layne said quietly.

"Awesome. Then you'll come with us!"Dylan smiled.

"Yeah. When are you going?" Massie said as she got up off her chair.

"Um... May 10th around 10:00." Layne said.

"Great. We'll take my daddy's jet and meet you there kay Luh-ane." Massie said.

Alicia texted something to Massie.

**ALICIA: **R U NUTZ?!?! Inviting Layne!! Wait. Is she a replacement? to replace Claire?

**MASSIE:** Yup, yup and yup.

Alicia showed the text to Kristen and Dylan they both gasped.

Layne realized that she was going to be the next Claire. She was actually in. But she wasn't very thrilled.

"Lets go and get in to see Derrington." Massie said. She walked towards the phone and picked it up. The girls followed.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Harrington and I'm here to see my son Derrick Harrington." Massie did her best impression of Derricks mom. And surprisingly it worked.

Alicia and Layne looked at each other and giggled. Layne felt like she didn't really fit in. She was borrowing Alicia's Victoria Beckham jeans and Dylan's pink D&G tank top.

Suddenly Alicia realized she was laughing with Layne. EW!

"Welcome miss Harrington your son is in a weak condition s please be very quiet. Thank you." The lady said.

The big red waring doors opened. Massie giggled. Alicia followed Massie and Dylan and Kristen did too. Layne was trying to keep up.

Massie looked for room number 351 and smiled.

"There." Kristen pointed.

"Kay." Massie said without taking her eyes off of that number.

The girls walked into the room and gasped. All five of them gasped.

Alicia put the vase down near Derrington and her eyes widened.

Derrington was sleeping. Alicia took her eyes away from the broken Derrington and saw something like a box next to him.

Derrington looked awful. His right kicking leg was in a cast and his arm had many cuts.

His face was scraped up but Massie thought that looked a bit dare devil-ish. It was cute.

Next to Derrington was a box full of pictures, and poems, and diary's.

Alicia picked up the first diary and walked towards Massie.

Alicia turned the page to where the bookmark was.

The title was,

**Derrick loves Massie.**

_Dear diary, _

_I wish things went smoothly with Massie and I. But thats not possible is it?_

_I wish we could spend more time together but shes too busy with her friends. She hates playing sports and thats what I hate. Anyways, today I sent Massie a text message hoping she'd reply as soon as possible. But no reply. None what so ever. Then I got one. A text message. I was thinking I love Massie! Massie Massie Massie. I was so excited but when I opened it... I found out it was from Cam. He asked me to go to his house to watch the movie 40 year old virgin. How could I refuse? Thats the best movie ever! Even though Massie didn't reply I promise myself that I'll try my hardest to forget about her. Theres plenty fish in the sea right? Well I never wrote my diary since Skye's party. I met many grade 8 girls there. they were fun and understood me. Anyways. Every time I read what I wrote about Massie and Skye's party I feel bad. Well I better go before Cam explodes and calls me non-stop to go to his house to watch 40 year old virgin. It'll take me 5 minutes to walk there..._

_Yours truly, Derrick Harrington._

_P.S. I will get Massie back. I will!  
_

* * *

Massie smiled. 

"Gawd hes so sweet! Massie you're so lucky!" Kristen smiled.

"Yeah i know. Now turn to the page where Derrick writes about Skye's party. I need to know." Massie didn't take her eye's off of the diary.

"Wait, are you sure we should be reading this? I mean would you like it if Derrick read your diary?" Kristen said not sure that she wanted to know more.

"Um... I don't have a diary." Massie said as Alicia tried to find the Skye's party page.

"Oh whatever." Kristen rolled her eyes.

Layne was reading the diary. She couldn't believe someone could be so perfect. Massie is so perfect. Layne thought to herself.

"Ah ha! Found it." Alicia smiled.

The diary said...

* * *

_HAHA! I'm going to keep you hanging! Haha!_

**  
PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

**I hope you liked it or even better LUH-VED IT!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	16. A shoulder to cry awn

**RECAP;;**

Massie smiled. 

"Gawd hes so sweet! Massie you're so lucky!" Kristen smiled.

"Yeah i know. Now turn to the page where Derrick writes about Skye's party. I need to know." Massie didn't take her eye's off of the diary.

"Wait, are you sure we should be reading this? I mean would you like it if Derrick read your diary?" Kristen said not sure that she wanted to know more.

"Um... I don't have a diary." Massie said as Alicia tried to find the Skye's party page.

"Oh whatever." Kristen rolled her eyes.

Layne was reading the diary. She couldn't believe someone could be so perfect. Massie is so perfect. Layne thought to herself.

"Ah ha! Found it." Alicia smiled.

The diary said...

* * *

**THE HOSPITAL**

**PATIENT NO. 486**

**ROOM NO. 351**

**Wednesday, May 5th**

**1:12 pm**

_Dear diary,_

_today was a n fairly odd day. Skye's party was off the hook! But my relation ship with Massie was over. On the bright side I met a whole bunch of hot grade 8 chicks! Cam, Josh, Kemp and I are going to eat pizza with them. Hopefully we won't bump into Massie and her crew._

_Cam won't shut up! He talks about his new girl friend Jasleen all the time now. She comes with us everywhere. Its like we get no privacy. Well Cam trying to keep it a secret just in case he gets back with Claire. Claire's not bad. I plan to hang out with her and Layne during summer. Lets hope Massie doesn't find out. Claire's pretty. I think those Keds or whatever people call them are so rocker chick. Its pretty hot. Why do girls wear so much make-up? Seriously. Alicia is really pretty she doesn't need so much. And I think girls who actually eat food are normal. Not girls who eat nothing and then sneak like a piece of salad in the washroom or something. Thats not normal._

_Tomorrows another day. Thank god. Can't wait to see Katlyn._

_Yours truly, Derrick Harrington_

_(P.S. Katlyn is HOT!)_

* * *

Massie shut the dairy.

"Who the hell is Katlyn?" Massie said looking like she was about to burst.

"I don't know but he must be pretty into her." Kristen stared at the shut dairy and was tempted to read more.

"Read the next page! Maybe it'll get better." Layne said trying to help.

"You're right. I'll keep on reading and find out he had the best time of his life with her and now hes going to marry her." Massie said as she rolled her eyes and smiled at Layne.

Layne took that as a sorry-for-snapping-at-you.

The girls leaned in closer.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today was great! I went bowling with Kemp, Cam, Josh and Katlyn, Jasleen and Grace._

_I couldn't believe what Josh did though. I can't get it out of my head._

_I'll explain that after I explain this. Katlyn and I were bowling and she had trouble holding her bowling ball, so I helped her and then she kissed me. Thats right. We kissed. It was like bang. She wasn't afraid of kissing me. Unlike Massie shes very mature. We made-out like half the time. Massie never made-out with me. All we did was quick kiss. But Katlyn... Shes so brave. I can't wait to go to her summer party. It may be a while away but I can't wait. Every minute I spend with her is like I'm being myself. Anyways enough about me. Its Josh time!!!_

_I still can't believe it. Josh and Grace were kissing and playing tonsil hockey the whole time. I couldn't believe he was actually doing that to Alicia. If I was him I would never!!! But I'm not him. Thank god. Hes such a player. I feel sorry for Alicia. I saw Olivia and her friends there. We hung out with them for a while. They kept on asking about the party and what happened._

_It was hard to explain. And I was sure Massie didn't want them to know so I did the unthinkable._

_I told them she and her friends ditched us. Olivia is now dating Kemp._

_Tomorrow I'm going to be pretty busy so I might not write in this diary for a while but I always write in my key diary. I'm not going to say where the key is though. So don't get your hopes up._

_Yours truly,_

_Derrick Harrington_

_(P.S. I LOVE YOU KATLYN. Thats right. We are now dating!!! SCORE.)_

* * *

"Eh" Massie said with my amber eyes shocked hoping for someone to say its fake!

"My..." Alicia said as she tried to wipe off some make-up.

"Gawd." Kristen finished.

"He picked Olivia over me?!?! I'm way better!!! I EAT! AND BURP!" Dylan said loudly.

"Shush." Layne pointed to the sleeping Derrington that could awaken any minute.

"EhMahGawd. Who's Katlyn??? And why is she stealing my boy friend.Why haven't you ever told me about her Leesh? I thought you knew everything." Massie whisper-screamed.

"Massie don't worry. He probably went out with her for like a week then he dumped her." Kristen hugged Massie tightly.

"Josh... Josh... Josh cheated on me... And Olivia and her LBR crew knows... EhMahGawd. I'm soo ruined." Alicia said. She didn't frown because it cause wrinkles. Other wise her frown would take down all the smiles in the world.

"Leesh did you get botox?" Massie smirked for a second.

"No..." Alicia said and she rubbed off the blush she had over her cheeks.

"Then why won't you make a face?" Massie put her hand up in high-five mode.

Kristen and Dylan giggled and high-fived her.

"Girls. We can't let these pathetic diary's get in our way. To the spa!" Massie snounced as she put down diary and walked out.

"Yay! Spa time." Dylan smiled.

"But it isn't even spa day." Kristen said.

"So? We need some relaxing. Layne you coming?" Alicia pinched her self as she said Layne's name.

"Yeah." Layne said.

It may have been a sad moment but Layne was all smiled.

_Wow, my second time invited to spa day... But I just don't feel like having some fun. I miss Claire. I mean what if Massie is just setting me up to humiliate me later? You can never be too safe right? _Layne said to herself.

Derrington woke up.

His eyes full of tears.

He heard it all.

Saw it all.

And won't forget it all._  
_

* * *

**MWUAHHAHAH Another cliff hanger. START REVIEWING.  
**

** PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

**I hope you liked it or even better LUH-VED IT!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	17. Break up and Make up

**RECAP;;**

_Wow, my second time invited to spa day... But I just don't feel like having some fun. I miss Claire. I mean what if Massie is just setting me up to humiliate me later? You can never be too safe right? _Layne said to herself.

Derrington woke up.

His eyes full of tears.

He heard it all.

Saw it all.

And won't forget it all.

* * *

**STARBUCKS**

**OUTSIDE TABLES**

**Wednesday, May 5th**

**3:00 pm**

"What do you think Derrington means??? Is he still going out with that loser Kat or Katty or whatever?" Massie rolled her eyes and kept in her tears.

"I have no idea... But I don't think hes still going out with her because if he did why would he want to get back together with you?" Dylan said as she took a huge bite of her giant chocolate cookie from 7-11.

"Point." Alicia lifted her mocha frap a inch higher.

Massie rolled her eyes. "I want to see this Katlyn girl and see why shes so perf." Massie said as she gripped her hot chocolate tightly.

"Oh we will." Kristen said as she stole a chunk of chocolate from Layne's chocolate bar.

"Hey its Claire!" Layne said surprisingly.

Claire whiped her head around.

"Oh..." Claire said wishing she didn't notice them.

_Why is Layne hanging out with them? She always hated them and now shes one of them? What a lier. I wonder what they're doing here. _Claire thought to herself.

"Claire, lets go back with Derrick I'll get him a cookie." A girl in a cute white and gold short dress with leggings said.

"Why is Josh taking so long? Gawd, is he doing a number 2? Haha." Another girl popped out she was wearing shimmery gold eye shadow and Pinkaration Mac lip gloss with a white D&G halter top and white and grey striped booty shorts. She looked like a D&G model.

"Maybe he taking a long long piss!" the girl with the leggings said.

"Eww. Anyone got a spear tampon?" Josh laughed as he left the swinging doors of the boys bathroom swing.

He went over to the D&G model and kissed her on the cheak.

"Miss me?" He laughed.

"Ewww. did you even wash your hands?" Claire giggled trying to sound happy without the pretty committee.

Massie stared at Claire dumbfounded.

"Umm, Claire are you blind?" Massie waved her hands in front of Claire's face.

"Oh, er... hey..." Claire said.

Alicia, Kristen, Dylan got up leaving Layne alone with her chocolate bar.

"Hey Kuh-laire." Kristen smiled.

"Hi..." Claire forced a smile back.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Alicia said as she gritted her teeth at the girl that just recieved a kiss from her boy friend.

"Woah, Alicia... I didn't see you there." Josh panicked.

"Yeah." Alicia squinted her mascara perfected eyes at Josh.

"Um, sure. This is Grace.Grace, this is Masse, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan... Thats Layne." Claire pointed to everyone.

Alicia shot Grace dirty looks. Grace ignored her.

"And this is Katlyn." Claire put her arm around Katlyn.

"Hey everyone." Katlyn smiled a crest white strip smile.

"So how do you guys know Derrick and Josh." Massie scrunched up her nose.

"Well, we met them in Skye's party. There hella cool! Doncha think?" Katlyn said as she smiled at Massie. Claire was cut off by Katlyn.

"Um, why were you flirting with "my" boy friend?" Alicia raised one of her waxed eyebrows at Grace.

Grace put her hand on her hip and smirked.

"Oh no shes in position." Katlyn warned. Alicia ignored her.

"Hes you're boy friend? Oh please. I happen to know hes currently single." Grace took her hand off of her hip and crossed her arms.

Alicia looked at her wide-eyed.

"Um, ex-cuse me?" Alicia looked at Josh.

"Um... I better go now... cause like my mom needs me and stuff." Josh pre-tended to answer his cell phone and he walked out of Starbucks, well more like ran.

"Hes my boy friend..." Alicia repeated.

"I don't think so." Grace smiled sweetly.

"Excuse me but Grace you have no idea what we can do so just stp talking to Josh otherwise you'll face a life of unwanted ness." Massie smirked.

"Wow. That was stupid. Massie am I recording thing?" Grace said as she took a bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

Massie gasped. One of her own tricks used on her?

"Yes, because you seemed to be used a lot." She stared at Claire. Claire was just using them to make her jealous.

"Because I didn't get all of that. What are you a poor nerd?" Grace looked at Massie from head to toe.

Massie gave her a are-you-blind look.

"Ha, you think I'm P-O-O-R?" Massie looked at Kristen and Dylan for backup.

"She is soo nawt poor. Her whole out fit is probably worth more then everything you own." Dylan looked at Kristen. It was Kristens turn to keep the good disses coming.

"If shes poor your like way beyond poor your like... BLEH." Kristen bit her lip knowing that Massie would get her for that.

"I am BLEH. Beautiful, Loyal, Envied, and..." Grace was looking for a word that started with an H.

"Horrible." Massie smiled. Dylan Kristen and Alicia giggled and high-fived her.

"No, heavenly. get it? Grace and heavenly?" Grace laughed. Claire was biting her nails and talking to Layne. Katlyn was standing beside Grace not wanting to get into the fight.

"Whatevs." Alicia and Massie said at the same time. Although they both knew this so wasn't time for APPLE -C. besides apple-c was so grade 7.

"So Kathy are you dating Derrick Harrington?" Massie said Kathy on perpose to piss her off. It was working.

"Its Katlyn and why do you care?" Katlyn said sweetly. Everyone knew she didn't want to start a fight.

"I care because I need to know. Just answer the question Kat-lahn." Massie rolled her eyes and gave her a do-it-or-else look.

"Ok. Yes..." Katlyn held in a giggle.

Massie looked at Alicia.

"Did you kiss?" Massie didn't look at anything else except for Katlyn's baby blue eyes.

"Maybeeeee." Katlyn sang.

"Answer the freaken question. Did you or did you not kiss Derrick?" Massie scrunched her fist hoping for a no.

"Yes. Ok yes we kissed." Katlyn rolled her baby blue eyes.

Massie looked into Katlyns eyes.

"Ok, I was kidding. Were not going out..." Katlyn paused and sighed.

Massie smiled. "You're lucky I'm not in a bad mood otherwise I'd make your life miserable. Wait. I am in a bad mood. I'll stir something up." Massie smirked.

"Anymore. And we did kiss." Katlyn smiled as she looked at the corner of her eye to show that she was daydreaming.

"I have to talk to him." Massie said as she through her hot chocolate in the garbage and motioned the girls towards the exit of Starbucks.

Layne was left behind.

Claire and Layne ordered 2 hot chocolates and Katlyn and Grace went to go spy on Massie and her crew.

**THE HOSPITAL**

**PATIENT NO. 486**

**ROOM NO. 351**

**Wednesday, May 5th**

**4:12 pm**

Josh backed away from Derricks bed when he saw Alicia emerge from the outside hall doors.

Derrick eyes grew wide then Josh whispered something.

"Hello Josh. Nice to see you here." Alicia glared and burned a hole through Josh's head as she stared straight at her target.

"Hey Derrick hows Katlyn?" Massie said. She held in her tears. How could he go out with someone other then her? Wouldn't that mean shes as good as her? Which was clearly impossible.

"How did you find out about her?" Derrick said as if he never knew they read his diary.

"We have our ways don't we girls." Massie smiled.

They nodded in agreement.

"Could you explain this to me?" Massie got serious and sat down beside Derricks hospital bed which looked more like a white Ipod nano. the screen was the pillow.

"Yeah. She showed me why I'd rather be with you." Derrick looked at Josh.

Massie smiled. Massie looked at the girls and they exited through the exit and giggled and waited in the halls.

"Go awn." Massie smiled.

"Ok." Derrick smiled.

"I thought about you non stop. I dreamt of doing this..." Derrick pulled Massies head closer to his and he tried to sit up.

His lips met with Massie's soft glossed lips. When they parted they giggled. Massie bit her lip.

"I wanted to do that since we broke up. I missed you Massie. But you probably read that in my diary already." Derrick frowned a bit.

"Yeah... I'm sorry..." Massie realized she never used that word like in forever.

"Can I ask you a question...?" Massie whispered.

"Shoot." Derrick put a gun to his head.

Massie giggled.

Derrick wiggled his butt on the bed.

"Well... who would you rather kiss right now? Me or Katlyn." Massie batted her eyes.

"Why do you think I'm here with you?" Derrick smiled.

"Because I came here?" Massie giggled.

"No, why do you think I broke up with Katlyn and wanted you back. That should answer your question." Derrick smiled as he moved some hair away from Massies face.

Massie's face lit up.

Derrick leaned into Massie closer and Massie inched closer to Derrington.

Their lips met again but they held it until a girls voice said "Um, excuse me but what are you doing with MY boy friend?"

* * *

**I know I know you hate me for giving you another cliff hanger but the next one with be good ;) START REVIEWING.  
**

** PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

**I hope you liked it or even better LUH-VED IT!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	18. Death by chocolate

**RECAP;;**

"No, why do you think I broke up with Katlyn and wanted you back. That should answer your question." Derrick smiled as he moved some hair away from Massies face.

Massie's face lit up.

Derrick leaned into Massie closer and Massie inched closer to Derrington.

Their lips met again but they held it until a girls voice said "Um, excuse me but what are you doing with MY boy friend?"

* * *

**THE HOSPITAL**

**PATIENT NO. 486**

**ROOM NO. 351**

**Wednesday, May 5th**

**4:22pm**

"Sorry to break up your make up but hes kind of mine." Katlyn said with Grace by her side.

Massie let go of Derrington's warm head and soft lips.

"Katlyn, were kind of in the middle of something." Derrick scratched his scuffy hair and sighed.

"You mean the middle of nothing. Derrick don't forget our deal." Katlyn gritted her teeth.

"What deal?" Massie cleared her throat.

Suddenly the red doors flew open.

"Sorry Mass, we tried to stop them but they put lip gloss on out hair and we got kicked out for making a racket." Alicia frowned and pouted.

"Whatevs." Massie said as if she didn't care.

"Move." Katlyn pushed Massie away from Derrick and she sat beside him on the Ipod bed.

"Derrie berrie, what about us?" Katlyn said in her baby voice.

"Move. And don't ever push me again LBR." Massie rolled her eyes and pushed Katlyn off the Ipod bed. She crashed to the floor and broke her flip flop while falling to the hard cold floor.

"Ow, I broke a nail." Katlyn whined and Grace rushed over to help her up.

"Now, where were we." Massie sat back down and leaned in closer to Derrick.

Derrick leaned in and their lips were just centimeters away.

"YOU BROKE MY NAIL SPOILED BRAT." Katlyn shouted loud enough for a nurse to shut their door.

"Oh, now your true colors come shining through. Little miss I'm a good girl." Massie rolled her eyes and turned back to Derrington.

Katlyn growled and Alicia took out her mascara. She knew this was going to get ugly.

Alicia walked towards Grace and purposely poured some of her expensive Mac mascara on Grace's D&G top and shorts.

She giggled and silently walked towards Kristen and Dylan. The girls walked towards Massie to back her up.

Massie gave her the I-got-it-all-under-control look.

They backed away. Massie was going to do something nasty for sure. Massie looked at Derrington for some back up to see who's side he was really on.

"Katlyn, Grace leave. Now." Derrick said calmly.

"Whatever. We'll get you back Block." Katlyn smirked and through her heavy thick broken wooden flip flops at Massie. But missed.

She hit Derrington instead.

He let out a big YELP.

"EhMahGawd!!! Nurse, hello we need a nurse!!!" Massie screamed. Derrick was bleeding.

"What do they make flip flops out of!!" Derrick said as she held his neck that was bleeding.

A nurse in white came running in.

"Whats wrong?" The nurse saw Derrick and rushed over.

"Doctor Kensil we need you now its a emergency!!!" Nurse said calmy but panicky.

"Girls I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the nurse said as she held Derricks head.

"I'm staying they can go." Massie said as she took Derricks's hand.

"No we need you to go unless your a family member." The nurse said as she watched the Doctors rushing in.

"I am family. I'm his girl friend." Massie smiled at Derrington showing that everything was going to be ohkay.

_How could this happen? Seriously how does a wooden flip flop kill a person? I'm so getting Leesh to sue Katlyn. _Massie gripped Derricks hand as they rushed to the emergency room.

_One hour later..._

Massie smiled when Derricks eyes opened. He smiled back.

Massie held Derricks cold hand tightly.

"Something was close to slitting his throat. If this young lady here didn't call for help fast you would have been a goner young man. And your friends lawer will be talking to Katlyn and Garce." The Doc said.

Derrick looked stressed. And he knew he would have to explain to Massie fast before she moves on to another guy.

_The next day..._

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**Thursday, May 5th**

**10:50am**

"So Massie, sweetie we were going to visit Derricks parents and go out to dinner with them. Claire and Alicia's family's will be joining us too." Massie's mother said as she took a long sip of her black coffee made by Inez.

"Kuh-laire... fun." Massie rolled her eyes and said it sarcastically.

"Sweetie, you and Claire may be in a rough patch but things will get better don't worry." Massie's dad, William smiled as he gulped down his coffee.

Kendra, Massie's mom got up and went into the white bathroom with a box of chocolates.

"Mom, why are you going to the washroom with chocolates?" Massie rolled her eyes thinking her mom was crazy.

"Oh, I just wanted to through them away. Inez is busy right now and the garbage is all the way in the kitchen." Kendra kept on walking towards the bathroom.

_Weird. _Massie rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't worrying dad." Massie got up off her chair and walked over to her all white marbled bathroom.

Bean was laying down on the pearl white rug near the bathtub.

"Bean, Derricks sweet and all but I think I'm going to have to let him go. I just don't think Skye would think he'd be Alpha enough. Yes he may be a HART but I'm going to have to impress Skye. Like really impress. I guess I'll stay with Derrington till I find someone more Alpha worthy." Massie picked up her black dog and walked up stairs to change into something more dinner worthy.

Once Massie changed into her ultra expensive white sequined Chanel dress and a white Tiffany & co. hair band with diamond earrings she bought when she was upset about Skye's party.

When Massie got up to her bedroom she felt like she wanted to change her whole room. Again.

"Bean, what color should my theme for my room be? White is so... boring. How bout baby blue? Pink? or maybe pink and white. That way I can keep some of my favorite white things." Massie petted her dog gently.

Her dog yelped.

"Bean? Whats wrong? You think its too plain too eh?" Massie sighed as she spread out her arms and went face first diving into her bed. Something she wanted to do for a long time.

Bean coughed.

"Bean? You think its that boring?" Massie bit her bottom lip and saw her dog lay on her white plain fuzzy rug.

Bean started choking.

"Bean?" Massie rushed over to her dogs side.

"Bean??? Whats wrong?" Massie picked up her chocking pup and ran down stairs towrads her parents who were still drinking their coffee.

"Mom, dad, Bean's sick." Massie cradeled him in her soft warm arms. She held him close to her white dress.

"Maybe hes choking." Massie's mom got up to check Bean out.

"No, really?" Massie said sarcastically.

Kendra looked at Bean and opened his mouth wide.

"Hmm, smells like chocolate..." Kendra said she raised a eye brow at Massie.

"What? You're the one with the chocolates in the washroom. Bean was there. He must have gotten into the garbage can and ate the chocolate." Massie said as she tried to calm bean down.

"Oops, that was me?" Kendra tried to wound innocent. Like it wasn't really her fault.

"Oh mom, shut up and get out vet or whatever person here, like NOW." Massie said raising her voice.

"Yes sweetie. William call the vet." Kendra said as she picked up teh puppy and kissed it.

"I'm sorry hun." She said as she passed the dog to Massie.

Massie hugged it.

Then... SPLAT.

"EhMahGawd... MY NEW CHANEL DRESS." Massie stared at the puppy puke her dog spit up. It was brown and smelt like chocolate.

"Did someone puke?" Inez came running in with a bucket of soapy water and a cloth.

"YES." Massie said she scrunched her hand hard. She was planing to wear that to dinner. But now she would have to wear something so un-dinner like.

Inez cleaned up the puke and Bean felt better. The vet was not needed. The mall was.

"Mother, we still have time before dinner to go to the mall right?" Massie said as she wiped her hair she just washed.

"Sweetie, I can get Inez to bleach it. It will be as good as new." Kendra smiled liek nothing was wrong.

"Its chocolate mother. Chocolate doesn't come out. And anyways it'll probably smell like puke for ever. And I through it out." Massie batted her eye lashes. She couldn't look into her closet and find something last minute. Her other clothes were planned for other days. Not for this one.

"Well, I guess we could. Willy will you come with us to go shopping?" Kendra said.

"Wait, I meant just me and Alicia. You guys can stay here. Unseen." Massie bit her bottom lip again she didn't mean to say the last bit but it was so true.

"Oh... well sweetie Alicia and her parents are out rock climbing. So I guess it'll be me you and dad." Kendra smiled.

"Can I go? Just me?" Massie hoped.

"No sweetie. I read the paper... well the paper was being read to me today and a kid napped is on the lose so your with us or your not going at all." Kendra said seriously.

"But mom, thats social suicide." Massie whined.

"I don't care what type of suicide that is. Shopping with us or no shopping at all." Kendra held in a smile. She never went mother and daughter shopping since Massie was in grade four.

"Fine, but stay 5 paces behind me at all times." Massie said strictly.

"Yes, mom." Kendra teased.

**WESTCHESTER MALL**

**IN FRONT OF DOLCE & GABBANA  
**

**Thursday, May 5th**

**2:46pm**

"Sweetie that store is for older people how bout Abercrombie and Fitch?" Kendra said as she pointed to the store ahead of Dolce and Gabbana

"Mom, remember 5 paces behind. And A&F is so not for today. We'll go there when I want to." Massie rolled her eyes and entered D&G.

Kendra just followed. And Massie's Dad William stayed behind looking at the D&G watches for men.

Massie picked out a whole bunch of low cut tanks and halters that were blue, pink, white and black.

Massie went into the change room and her mom followed 4 paces too close.

After Massie tried on a baby blue halter with sequins that printed out D&G in the front she came out and smiled at the mirror.

"Mom, I want it." Massie smiled at her mom.

"Aw, sweetie thats way too skimpy. How bout this?" Kendra held out a ugly green sweater with a star on it. It was form the sales rack.

"I wah-nt this. It looks ah-dorable awn me." Massie growled.

Two girls giggled in a change room beside Massie.

They came out wearing cute white D&G skirts with the same top Massie was trying on.

"Yeah Massie way too skimpy." Katlyn smirked.

"So you shop with your mom." Grace giggled.

"What a loser." Katlyn said only loud enough for Grace and Massie to hear.

"What are your names, friends of Massie." Kendra smiled her dorky smile.

"I'm Katlyn and this is my best friend Grace." Katlyn laughed at Massie.

"So sweetie, how bout this sweater its only 80 dollars" Kendra smiled at Massie. Kendra was still holding up the green star sweater.

Katlyn and Grace snapped a few pictures and Massie didn't notice.

"This is going to look so great on the new OCD gallery website." Katlyn smirked loud enough for Massie to hear.

Massie glared at them.

"Try this on." Kendra smiled as she held up another on sale item. It was a sweater vest that was dark pukey green.

"No." Massie said.

Katlyn and Grace were watching and laughing.

The Dolce and Gabbana store was busy but Massie felt so alone. So unprotected. If she said something mean her mom would hear and there would be no party's or anything like that for a while. Massie was so tempted to make fun of the stupid LBRs. But she held her anger in. She would get them back eventually.

* * *

**BAHA, another cliff hanger. Yup, yup. ;) **

**Next one is going to be very interesting **

**I promise!**

**START REVIEWING.  
**

** PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

**I hope you liked it or even better LUH-VED IT!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	19. ACHEY BREAKY HEART

**RECAP;;**

"Try this on." Kendra smiled as she held up another on sale item. It was a sweater vest that was dark pukey green.

"No." Massie said.

Katlyn and Grace were watching and laughing.

The Dolce and Gabbana store was busy but Massie felt so alone. So unprotected. If she said something mean her mom would hear and there would be no party's or anything like that for a while. Massie was so tempted to make fun of the stupid LBRs. But she held her anger in. She would get them back eventually.

**THE SILVER PEARL**

**OUTSIDE TABLE NUMBER #18  
**

**Thursday, May 5th**

**6:59pm**

"Oh my gosh, were late dear. I told you to keep on your white t-shirt and jeans but no you wouldn't listen to me you wanted to change. Now look were late." Kendra said as she made her way to table number #18.

"Mom, were 1 minute early, don't worry." Massie rolled her eyes as she fixed her white D&G halter top tat her mom wouldn't let her buy but she did anyways. She said she bought it a long time ago. And her mom believed her. But guess what? Massie's mom bought Massie the green D&G on sale sweaters. Massie couldn't wait to accidently spill some grape juicy or spaghetti on her ugly sale rack items.

"EhMahGawd, you look awesome!" Alicia got up to hug Massie when Massie entered the outside and left the warm air behind.

After Massie let go of her friend she sat down between Alicia and Claire.

"Hello, Claire." Massie snarled.

"Hey." Claire said as she scanned Massie's outfit.

"Excuse me, Claire can I talk to you? In private." Massie stared at Claire in a You-better-get-your-butt-over-here-now type of look.

"Um, sure." Claire was getting ready to get yelled at. For bringing Katlyn and Grace into her world. Claire knew Massie would so get her back. But when? And where?

"What did you want to talk about." Claire tried to cover up her nervousness.

"Well, I hate this. I want us to be friends again." Massie hugged Claire tightly.

"But I thought I was so last year?" Claire made a imatation of Massie's unique eye rolls.

Massie looked away in hate and anger.

"Do you want to be Fah-rends ah-gain or nawt" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but there has to be a catch. What do you want?" Claire knew Massie was only wanting to be friends with her again to get someone back. Probably Katlyn and Grace.

Massie would never say I want us to be friends again unless she needed something done.

"Ohkay, I need you to... he... help me." Massie almost choked when she said help.

"So, go awn." Claire crossed her arms as she said awn. Her "awn" sounded more like a whine.

"I need you to help me get Grace and Katlyn back. And I want all there dirty secrets. We'll have help from Layne. I already spoke to them and she agreed to help. And I want to know everything about the new OCD site. I want to be a layout member before they put it up." Massie said with no word missing.

"Okay, but I want you to do something for me." Claire said. She couldn't believe she was actually going to take advantage of Massie. Finally.

_Five minutes later..._

"Sorry, we got carried away talking." Massie smiled at the parents.

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting." Claire smiled her dorky smile.

"Thats alright dear." Derricks mother said as she sipped her wine.

Their parents talked about car crashes and new tv shows and companies.

Massie took out her cell phone and texted to Alicia. Massie knew Alicia was right beside her but she coudln't talk about it in public.

MASSIE: CLAIRES BACK IN. WERE GOING TO GET BACK K AND G.

ALICIA: K. HOW? WE NEED DERRICK IN THIS. 2 BAD HES IN HOSPITAL. BTW ROCK CLIMBING BROKE SOME OF MY NAILS. LETS GO GET MANICURES TMR. BTW I OVERHEARD GRACE SAYING THAT SHE KNOWS THAT U MIGHT BREAK UP WITH DERRICK.

MASSIE: HE'LL HELP. DON'T WORRY. I ALREADY TALKED 2 HIM. TELL K & D. BTW TALK ABOUT D&G & HOW UGLY THE ON SALE ITEMS R CAUSE MY MOM BOUGHT 2 LBR-LIKE SWEATERS. PUKE! HOW DID SHE HEAR THAT?

ALICIA: DUNNO. BTW, I'M AWN IT.

Massie shut her cell phone carefully and put it away in her Juicy tote. Alicia texted to Kristen and Dylan. then she moved on to the D&G subject.

"So Massie, did you see the new D&G clothes yet? Arn't they so ah-dorable! And now I know why they put those ugly green sweaters in the sales racks. Like WTH!" Alicia said loud enough for Massies mom to loom up from her food and listen to their conversation.

"Tell me more about it." Massie giggled. She put her hand under the table to high-five Alicia.

Soon, Claire caught on.

"Yeah, ew! Those green sweaters are so puke like. The green is like someone puked on the sweaters and then the decided to sell them." Claire giggled.

Massie shot Claire a Thanks-that-was-a-good-one type of look. Massie smiled at her.

Claire was overjoyed that Massie and her were friends again.

"I know. I totally agree. Don't you mother?" Massie looked at her mother.

Massie mom looked into Massies eyes.

"Massie I know you didn't want me to buy those sweaters but they were cute wern't they Will?" Kendra nudged William, Massie's dad.

"Well, I did see them too... And sorry sweetie but I'm going to have to agree with Massie. Those sweaters were ugly. Sorry dear." William winked at Massie.

Massie winked back. And giggled.

"Oh, well Massie we'll burn them and look for better non-ugly sweaters tomorrow then." Kendra tried to keep the happiness within her.

"Um, actually I was thinking of going shopping with the girls. We already had plans. And it'd be rude to cancel last minute right girls?" Massie looked at them for back up.

"Yeah, sorry but we were going to get our nails done and shop till we drop." Alicia smiled.

"Um, yeah. We were planning to get a new summer wardrobe." Claire smiled.

Massie gave her approval smile to both of them which made them happy inside.

"Well thats a bummer. We'll go another day then." Kendra smiled trying toi she her fellow parents that Massie would love to spend time with her.

"Um, sure mom." Massie rolled her eyes.

Massies Juicy tote was vibrating.

That meant she was getting a text message. She looked over at Alicia. It deff nawt her. Alicia was eating her green Italian chicken salad. She looked over at Claire. It def wasn't her either. Claire was pigging out on some chicken and a weird green veggie.

Massie opened her phone.

UNKNOWN SENDER: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER.

MASSIE: EXCUSE ME?

UNKNOWN SENDER: HAHA, I WAS KIDDING. ITS DERRICK

MASSIE: UM, WHY ARN'T U USING UR REG. PHONE?

UNKNOWN SENDER: THIS IS MY NEW 1. SOME1 STOLE MY OTHER 1.

MASSIE: IF THIS IS REALLY DERRICK WHERE AM I RIGHT NOW?

UNKNOWN SENDER: U TOLD ME REMEMBER? UR AT THE SILVER PEARL. BELIEVE ME NOW?

MASSIE: NO. CALL ME. I WANT 2 HEAR UR VOICE.

UNKNOWN SENDER: NAH, I GOT A COLD.

MASSIE: LIER. THIS ISN'T DERRICK. GET A LIFE GOD I'M GOING 2 GET YOU. I HOPE U DIE, KATLYN AND GRACE SERIOUSLY GET A LIFE. I'M SOO OING TO GET YOU. BTW KEEP UR HANDS OFF DERRICK. AND HOW DID YOU FIND OUT I WAS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH HIM? EXPLAIN.

UNKNOWN SENDER: U WERE GOING 2 BREAK WITH ME...

MASSIE: STOP FAKING IT. YES!!!! HAHA YES, YES AND YES!!!

UNKNOWN SENDER: WELL 2 LATE NOW. I'M GOING 2 BREAK UP WITH U. ITS OVER.

Massie bit her lip. It must have been them. Derrick wouldn't just text her like that and not comfirm that it was really him.

Massie phoned the hospital.

A lady picked up.

"Hello?" A ladys voice said.

"Yeah, hi I would like to speak to patient no. 486." Massie crossed her fingers.

"Okay, whats his or her's last name?" the lady said.

"Harrington." Massie closed her eyes and tightened her grip around the phone.

"Oh yes, wait one moment please." The lady said as Massie heard the phone move around. The nurse must have got up to walk over to Derricks Ipod bed.

Massie shoved the phone closer to her ear. She couldn't miss any word.

"Mr. Harrington theres a phone call for you." the lady said.

Then a faint sickly voice said "I'm sick."

Massie heart fell. The "unknown sender" was Derrington. How could she be so stupid?

Massie uncrossed her fingers and cleared her throat.

"Sorry Miss but Mr. Harrington isn't feeling well." The lady said.

"Ohkay." Massie hung up.

She couldn't let one little itty bitty sick boy bring her down right? She had other problems like the LBR twins. Katlyn and Grace. Derrick will have to wait. But without Derrick her plan would fall apart. Derrick was the main person in her plan. And without him it'd all come down crumbling.

* * *

**I know, I know, short chapter but don't worry next one will be longer like the one before.**

**PROMISE!!! ;D **

**START REVIEWING.  
**

** PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

**I hope you liked it or even better LUH-VED IT!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


	20. Is it too fast for a boyfast?

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long long extra long time. I've been really busy!**_

**RECAP:**

"Mr. Harrington theres a phone call for you." the lady said.

Then a faint sickly voice said "I'm sick."

Massie heart fell. The "unknown sender" was Derrington. How could she be so stupid?

Massie uncrossed her fingers and cleared her throat.

"Sorry Miss but Mr. Harrington isn't feeling well." The lady said.

"Ohkay." Massie hung up.

She couldn't let one little itty bitty sick boy bring her down right? She had other problems like the LBR twins. Katlyn and Grace. Derrick will have to wait. But without Derrick her plan would fall apart. Derrick was the main person in her plan. And without him it'd all come down crumbling.

* * *

**STARBUCKS**

**Thursday, May 5th**

**8:03pm**

Massie sipped her tall mocha frappucino as she texted Kristen.

MASSIE: HEY K. A & C & D ARE AT STARBUCKS. THE USUAL ONE. COME HERE NOW! EMERGENCY GLU MEETING.

KRISTEN: CAN'T I'M STUDING. ;(

MASSIE: I DON'T CARE. ARE U IN THE PRETTY COMMITTEE OR NAWT?

KRISTEN: FINE. I'LL TRY TO GET OUT IT.

MASSIE: HURRY. WERE WAITING.

KRISTEN: MY MOM SAYS NO.

MASSIE: TELL HER UR GOING TO THE LIBRARY.

KRISTEN: I ALREADY AM THERE... WITH MY MOM.

MASSIE: EHMAHGAWD. KRISTEN. COME. HERE. NOW! OTHERWISE YOUR OUT.

KRISTEN: K. COMING. BTW, OLIVIA AND SOME OTHER GIRL ARE AT THE LIBRARY. THERE LOOKING UP ON HOW TO BE POPULAR FOR DUMMIES BOOK. LOL.

MASSIE: HAHA.

KRISTEN: GOSSIP POINTS?!

MASSIE: 2. COME NOW!!!! ;(

KRISTEN: I'M OUTSIDE.

Kristen walked into Starbucks wearing what appears to be a extra long black skirt and a overly huge orange GAP hoodie.

Massie's jaw hung open. Claire was day dreaming. Alicia crossed her arms and stared at Kristens horrible outfit.

"Kristen, are you poor?" Massie said with her jaw still wide open.

Kristen glared at Massie and then softened her face.

"Yes." Kristen whispered.

"Oh right... Well are you blind?" Massie said softer. Kristen took that softer sentence as an apologie.

"No. Why?" Kristen asked sighing because she knew Massie would say something clever as always.

"Because your outfit is blinding my eyes." Massie said as she pinched Kristen orange top and stared at it like it was a dirty sock.

Alicia and Claire giggled and high fived Massie. Dylan was busy pigging out on a big cookie. "I'm going to get a Skinny Latte." Kristen said as she walked away. Dylan was busy pigging out on a big cookie.

Alicia made a disgusted face and put her finger in her moth and pre-tended to puke.

Claire giggled. "Oh shut up. At least I actually eat something." Dylan said as she stared at Alicia and looked at everyone else.

"Well, I'm not hungry." Alicia scrunched up her perfect zit-less face.

Once Kristen came back to their table with her Skinny Latte Massie was ready to start their GLU meeting.

"Meeting in session." Massie said seriously.

Just then Massies cell phone vibrated.

"Gawd, what now?!" Massie said as she took her cell phone out.

**UNKNOWN SENDER:** IT'S DERRICK, I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN. I NEVER EVEN REALLY WANTED TO GO OUT WITH YOU I JUST DID BECAUSE ALL MY OTHER FRIENDS HAD GF'S AND I DIDN'T. YOU ARE A HORRIBLE KISSER AND I HATE YOU. DON'T SPEAK TO ME AGAIN.

Massie quickly replied as her heart was beating.

**MASSIE: **HAHA, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU. AND I'M THE HORRIBLE KISSER? YOUR THE ONE WITH UNCONTROLLABLE SILVA. AND WHEN YOU WIGGLE YOUR BUTT THE PEOPLE AREN'T LAUGHING WITH YOU THERE LAUGHING AT YOU. C YA.

Massie quickly blocked him. And she returned to sipping her tall mocha frappucino.

If this ever got out Massie knew her rep would be low. Maybe lower then Layne's. But it wouldn't bring her that low. Would it? If people found out, instead of people calling her Massie Block they'd probably call her Massie Block_er_ and that was totally a no no.

"Who was it?" Alicia asked as she checked her hair for split ends which weren't to be found. Alicia bent over to try to peek but Massie's cellphone was tucked away in her purse. Alicia rolled her eyes because her boobs were in her way.

"Wuhd itsh shay?" Dylan asked as she chewed on a biscotti.

Massie ignored their questions and looked at her friends.

"The pretty committee is now on a strict boy-fast." Massie said. She paused for a dramatic effect.

"But, we already tried that." Alicia whined. She took her cell phone and texted to Josh Hotz.

ALICIA: HEY I CAN'T TALK TO YOU ANYMORE. LONG STORY. SORRY. I STILL LIKE YOU THO.

JOSH???

Alicia blocked Josh.

"We can no longer talk about boys, look at them or even touch them. Parents and relatives on the other hand, we can talk to them, come in contact with them and look at them. But the others. NO. NO. AND NO." Massie said. She looked into her friends eyes to see their reaction.

Claire, Kristen and Dylan didn't know how to feel. Massie showed no emotion but Alicia did.

Alicia was biting her lower part of her lip and flipped through her Vogue magazine.

Claire bit her lip also. Kristen was in deep thought and Dylan was looking at Massie.

"Lets go shopping. And from now awn our boy-fast starts." Massie said as she got up, flipped open her cell phone and called Issac to come pick them up.

"Kay." The girls answer and followed Massie out of Starbucks.

**WESTCHESTER MALL**

**GUCCI**

**Thursday, May 5th **

**9:06pm**

"Thank gawd for the midnight madness sale." Alicia said as she slipped on a black Gucci vintage dress.

Massie tried awn the same dress. Alicia looked way better because she had boobs to fill the dress out and Massie didn't.

"Arg, Why didn't I wear my push up bra?" Massie said.

"Push up bra's make my boobs look bigger." Dylan giggled.

"I love push up bras their flattering." Massie said.

"I know." Claire said as she tried awn a white sequined Gucci dress. Her mom would never let her buy it. Claire knew the dress was probably 3 digits. She checked the price tag and bit her lip. She had her dads credit card in her pocket.

"I don't need to be flattering I'm already beautiful. I need to be flattened." Alicia smiled. She knew that was totally a Massie line.

The girls giggled.

"Kuh-laire, that dress looks ah-mazing on you." Massie said.

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm going to get it." Claire said. Her palms got sweaty.

The girls changed back into their clothes after they tried on 10 things each. Massie was getting 4 dresses, 3 tops and one cute skirt. Alicia was getting 5 dresses, 3 tops and 2 skirts. Kristen was getting 2 dresses. Claire was getting 1 dress and 2 halter tops. The things that Kristen and Claire were going to get were on sale. Massie walked towards the cashier and placed her things on the counter.

"Hello." The lady said. The lady's name tag said Jenny. Jenny was wearing black boots from D&G, black shiny leggings and a sequined halter dress. She looked like a model.

Jenny added all the prices together.

"Will that be cash or credit?" She said as she looked at Massie in the eye.

"Jut put it on my debit." Massie answered. It was like a rhyme.

Alicia, Kristen and Dylan payed for their stuff. It was now Claires turn.

She placed her things on the counter and took out her black and white Chanel wallet courtesy of Massie.

"Hello." Jenny said.

Claire gave her a nervous smile.

"Will that be cash or credit?" Jenny said.

"Umm... credit." Claire said. She gulped. She hoped her parents wouldn't find out. Claire needed to get home and rip up the credit card bill.

Claire handed her dads credit card.

"That will be two thousand seven hundred and eighty nine cents." Jenny said.

Claire gasped. Jenny rolled her eyes and handed back Claire's dad's credit card. Jenny also handed Claire her shopping bag.

The girls exited Gucci and on cue Katlyn and Grace came walked into Gucci with two other cute boys. Alicia tried her best nawt to look but she couldn't help it. She quickly scanned the boys. They were CUH-YOUT!

"Hey Blech, I have something to give you." Katlyn said as she took out 5 envelopes and handed them to Massie.

Massie shot them a weird look.

"Its Block." Massie rolled her eyes and snatched the invitations from Katlyn's hands.

"Damn, I like em' sassy." One of the boys said.

"Hope you can come." Grace winked.

"Hey mami." Said the same boy. Alicia completely ignored him.

"Nice rack babe." The other boy winked. Alicia crossed her arms and walked towards the nearby bench.

Massie snapped her fingers twice and the girls followed her to where Alicia was sitting.

"Lets open them now." Massie said.

She handed one to everyone.

Massie opened hers.

_**To: Massie Blocker,**_

_**The party is called Glamor Gold. **_

_**Party at club 150. Don't invite others. Don't speak about the party to others. Its a boy/girl party.**_

_**Its a themed party so dress up, or down. The theme is GOLD. **_

_**The party is on May 7th. 6:00. Be there. Don't be late. Because if you are we won't let you in.**_

The invitations were the same except for the To part.

Kriten's said: **_To: Kristen poorery_**

Alicia's said: _**To: Alicia Riverfaka**_

Claire's said: _**To: Claire cry lier**_

Dylan's said:_** To: Dylan Maniac**_

Massie looked at her friends.

"This should be fun." Massie said with new found confidence.

Massie knew that there must be some revenge plan but what? She had to be extra carefull.

Massie ripped up her invitation and threw it in a nearby trash can. The girls did the same.

The party would be a blast especially since they're would be cute boys there, to _not_ talk to.

* * *

**I hoped you liked! New chapter will be up soonish! **

**PROMISE!!! ;D **

**START REVIEWING.  
**

** PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

**I hope you liked it or even better LUH-VED IT!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


End file.
